Yakuza
by Kazumiki chan1
Summary: She felt as though her life was going nowhere. So when she saved him, a yakuza, her life was turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: How they met**

_I awoke in a huge bed, covered in blue satin sheets. Sitting up, the cover slipped off my body, showing me in my pale skin. I could tell that it was nighttime, looking to my right I could see a huge window where the city of Tokyo shined with its lights. But my eyes weren't really looking at that, in a chair in front of that huge window, sat him. My lover, and the head of one of the biggest Yakuza groups of Tokyo. _

_I smiled to myself, as I quietly slipped out of our bed, and walked toward him. I was then standing in front of him, showing him everything. He peered up at me, and smirked, taking my hand and pulling me into his arms. My petite body fitted perfectly with his own body. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against his chest, able to hear his heartbeat. I then noticed an old scar, which kind of made me smile. _

_That was the scar that had brought me together, with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The leader of the Tsukiyomi group._

_This is our story._

A beautiful woman walked the streets of Tokyo at night, people had to make a double take at this very beautiful woman. With her bright pink hair tied up, and a white blouse along with a black pencil skirt along with 5 inch stilettos, this woman had a powerful stride as she walked to her destination; home. The girl sighed, when she saw an alley that she knew would be a good shortcut to her house, however, it was dangerous going through alleys, especially since she was a woman, and she didn't know what could be there. But deciding to be brave, and since it was partly light out, she walked into the alley.

Suddenly, a soft groan could be heard, and the girl stopped in her tracks, scared by the sound. This time the girl heard it again, and looked down to her left to see a man resting up against the wall. She studied him, and saw that he was dressed pretty well for a bum, and he seemed to be dreaming pretty loud. She then thought about it, and decided that someone with that good of a watch was going to get pick pocketed. 'Besides it looks like it means a lot to him' the woman thought, as she crouched near the man, and was able to see his face.

He was handsome, and he looked pretty clean for a bum. She started to shake him, when she noticed something wet was on her hands. She looked at her hand, and widen her eyes. It was blood, she immediately looked for where she had touched the man, and saw a stab wound. Cursing herself for leaving her cell phone at home, the woman came closer to the man, and put his arm on her shoulders. "Hey wake up" she said, and she saw his eyes flutter open, they were a beautiful blue, almost indigo.

"Can you stand?" she asked the beautiful man, he nodded his weakly, and soon, the man was standing up. "Can you walk? My apartment isn't that far, can you bear it for awhile?" the woman asked him again, and the beautiful man nodded his head weakly again. Soon, the two walked to the young woman's apartment.

It was an hour, but the two finally got to the woman's apartment door. She cursed herself for living so high up, and for him being so heavy. Once inside the door, the woman kicked her shoes off, and dragged the guy to her couch, somewhere when they got inside to the elevator, the man had lost conscious again. As she took his shoes, she noticed that he was very handsome, and his hair kind matched his eyes, from the last time she saw them.

She then ran through her hallway to the back, where there was a hall closet, opening it, she instantly found her first aid kit, and ran back to her living room, where she saw that the beautiful man was still passed out. Sighing, she took off the man's jacket, where she could see that the part of the blouse where them man was stabbed was soaked in blood. The woman gulped, and unbuttoned his blouse also.

Soon, the woman got to work, and she cleaned up the wound, thankful that the wound wasn't deep, once it was cleaned up. She then wrapped gauze around the man's back, when she noticed that this beautiful man's back was covered with all kinds of wounds, yet his back was still smooth. She sighed, so this was recurring, probably a bookie or something.

It was late, when the man began to regain conscious. The woman looked at him, changed and more comfortable. "You're awake?" the woman asked, the man looked around, still feeling dizzy and a little lost. "Where am I?" the man asked, as he tried to slowly sit up. "Don't move, your wound caused you to lose a lot of blood, so you might feel a little lightheaded" the woman told him, as she slowly pushed him back down on the couch.

The guy sighed in pain, before he looked up at the woman who rescued him. "You didn't answer my question" he stated, and she looked over at him. "You're in my apartment, I found you in an alley bleeding" the woman said, and the man nodded his head. "Yeah, I was ambushed, and got stabbed, that I remember" the man said.

"What's your name?" the man asked, causing the young woman to look at him. "My name is Amu, Hinamori Amu" Amu told him. "Hmm" the man said, as he sighed again in pain. "And yours?" Amu asked, "Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Ikuto said, causing Amu to whip her head. "Tsukiyomi? As in Tsukiyomi Corp, then, does that mean that you're a…" "A yakuza" Ikuto cut off, causing Amu to quiet. "Heh, yes that's right, my father is the boss of Tsukiyomi" Ikuto said, as he cringed as he sat up. Amu watched Ikuto as he stood and looked down at her. "May I have my shirt and jacket back please?" he asked, and Amu stiffly nodded. "They're on the table behind you, I didn't get a chance to wash them" she said, before she looked away, staring at him for too long.

Ikuto smirked. "Well, thanks for taking care of my wound, I'll repay you somehow" Ikuto said, as he redressed himself, before walking over to the door and putting on his shoes. "Well, see ya Amu" the man said, before opening and closing the door with a soft click.

Amu let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in for a long time. She had just saved a yakuza, not only just some yakuza, the boss's son of one of the toughest yakuza. Amu sighed, when suddenly her phone started to ring. Wondering who could be calling at this hour, Amu picked it up, answering it with a 'hello.' "Amu?" a familiar voice said through the phone, causing Amu to smile. "Hey, Tadase kun" she said, as she walked over and sat on her couch. "I was just calling to let you know that I won't be able to make it for our date tomorrow evening, something came up at work" Tadase said, causing Amu's heart to sink. "T-That's okay, another time I guess" Amu said, trying not to sound like she was disappointed or sad. "I'll make it up to you then, okay?" Tadase asked.

After her boyfriend's call, Amu turned and looked at her front door, where Ikuto had just left. She then sighed, first she saves a yakuza and then she gets cancelled on by her own boyfriend. 'Somehow' she thought, 'This just isn't my day' before she got up and headed off for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**How they saw each other again**

Amu sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Which was a rare site for her co-workers to see her in such a state. "What do you think is wrong with her?" some of the girl co-workers asked each other, as they watch the head of the secretaries type away, not really giving her all at her work, "Maybe it's her boyfriend, I heard they got into another fight, and she's been down since" another one said, as they peered at her**.**

Amu hung her head, listening to her other co-workers talk about how they think her personal life was going always seemed to leave her in an even more sour mood. Even though it was her own fault for bringing a stranger into her own home, she was still surprised that that stranger was a yakuza. He could've killed her, or whatever a yakuza would do to hostages. However, he just left, he just thanked her and left, and wasn't even the least bit upset that he had told her what he did for a living.

_'You'd think being a yakuza was a touchy feely subject to talk about' _Amu thought, as she sighed again, it was going to be a long day. Later that night, Amu sat down at her couch, just finishing up from a hot shower. She was fed up for thinking about that yakuza man for the whole day, 'I mean, I have a boyfriend for goodness sakes' she thought as she stared at the blank TV screen. Knowing that nothing on TV would get her mind off of the whole situation, she went to bed early, hoping dreams of anything but that yakuza would plague her mind.

Meanwhile, Ikuto sat at his own couch, still up and with nothing better to do_. 'They tell me to take it easy, how can I take it easy when he's __running around stabbing people in the chest' _Ikuto thought, as he unconsciously bit his bottom lip. 'Plus, if he finds out that I'm not dead and who actually saved me, I'll never forgive myself' Ikuto sighed. "I guess I have no choice" Ikuto whispered, before standing up and leaving his living room.

It was late, Amu knew that much, and she didn't understand why there was someone ringing her doorbell at this time of night. "I swear if it's Yaya up to her stupid tricks again" Amu muttered, as she turned on her lights to go answer her door. She opened it, and was immediately awoken. "You act like you've just seen a ghost" Ikuto answered, as he stood at her door. Amu stared, just when she was in the process of forgetting him, he seemed to plop right back in.

"Are you going to let me in, it's kind of rude to not let in your guest" Ikuto said, jolting Amu from her stupor. "Isn't it rude to wake somebody at midnight?" Amu asked, as she let Ikuto in. "Not if you think they're in danger" Ikuto said, and Amu stared at him. "Kidding Kidding, you're not in any danger" Ikuto said, and Amu sighed, before plopping down on her couch. "Do you need something? I already saved you, so there is no need to thank me" Amu told Ikuto as he opened her balcony door and stepped outside.

"Oh, I know that, I mean I am a Yakuza after all" Ikuto said, as he took a box of cigarettes out. "I just can't see the smoke from my cigarette when I am smoking, your apartment is the best place to see" Ikuto said, and that set Amu off. She stomped over to the man, as he lit his cigarette. "Oi, you're honestly telling me that you woke me up, in the middle of the goddamn night, just to smoke a cigarette, just so you could see the damn smoke" Amu said, agitated. "If I had smoked in my apartment, it would've caught on fire, you wouldn't want to read in the paper that million dollar mogul died from preventable fire" Ikuto told her, causing Amu to grit her teeth. "I would've never assumed that it would have been you" Amu snapped at him, getting even more irritated. "How cold, well I'm only going to be here for awhile, so you can go back to sleep" Ikuto told her, shooing her with his hand.

"Can't, I don't want my family waking up and reading in the paper that a million dollar mogul and a poor office lady died in a preventable fire" she bit out sarcastically. "Hmm, suit yourself then, I'll leave when I had my fill" Ikuto told her, taking a puff of smoke and blowing it out into the cool night air. "And when is that?" Amu asked, Ikuto smirked, as he showed Amu the practically filled box of cigarettes.

Amu sat on her haunches as Ikuto continued to smoke his fifth cigarette. The silence was deafening, and it made Amu squirm. "S-So, how's you're wound?" she asked, trying to start any type of conversation in order to cut the silence. It was silent as Ikuto continued to smoke, finally he blew a long sigh as smoke dispersed in the air from his mouth and nostrils. "Just like any other wound I have on my body" Ikuto replied, causing Amu to look up at him. Ikuto chuckled, looking at the girl's dumbstruck expression on her face. "It's not the first time I've been stabbed, you know" Ikuto told her, causing the girl to widen her eyes and turn away.

"O-Of course, I mean after all y-you're a yakuza" Amu stuttered, causing Ikuto to quietly chuckle. By Ikuto's ninth cigarette, Amu started to open a bit more. "I've been working in the same company for almost three years, but because my father used to work for them also, I got the job as head secretary" Amu said, as she folded her arms on top of her knees and looking down at the pavement below her. Ikuto peered at her, before looking out into the night sky. "If its stressful, then quit, there are other less stressful jobs" Ikuto bluntly said.

Amu chuckled and shook her head, "But the pay is good, and that's all that matters" Amu said, her smile sorrowful. "Not necessarily, you had dreams of probably being a singer or actress, just cause you didn't act on them doesn't mean that they still can't come true" Ikuto told her, causing Amu to look up at him. "Hypothetically" he finished as he peered down at her. "This coming from someone who's a CEO of one of the biggest company's in Japan" Amu said, causing Ikuto smirk. "Yes, but you see, I wanted to be CEO of the company, plus its always good to keep the company in the family, because they at least know the interests of the family and not themselves."

"You Yakuza have very weird family values" Amu stated, causing Ikuto laugh. "Not weird, just different" Ikuto said. Amu shook her head, before quieting down. "What?" Ikuto asked, causing Amu to jolt and look up at him. "Hah, you had a sorrowful expression on your face again" Ikuto said, as he took out another cigarette. "I was just thinking what my boyfriend might be doing right now" Amu said, as she looked down at the pavement below them.

"Why? He doesn't visit you regularly?" Ikuto asked, and Amu nodded her head. "He works in a small accounting firm, so he's always busy and I rarely see him anymore, and when I do see him its because he wants to cancel a date he set up" Amu said. "Then just break up with him" Ikuto reasoned, causing Amu to snort. "You just don't break up a six year relationship, it's like trying to quit smoking" Amu said, causing Ikuto to raise a brow at her. "Takes time" she finished. Ikuto lightly smiled, shaking his head as he started to head inside. Amu watched as Ikuto put on his shoes, his whole body reeked of smoke, but then again she probably did too.

"Well, arguing what you said before" Ikuto said, surprising Amu. He then turned to her, showing an expression Amu had never seen before; "No amount of work would keep me away from my loved one, Yakuza or not" he told her, before he turned and left her apartment. Amu stared at her closed door for awhile, before she went up to it and locked it, then she turned and walked back to her room, turning off all the lights along the way.

She then slowly got into the bed, and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of cigarette smoke and the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**How they became acquainted with one another**

Amu's co-workers watched in awe as their supervisor walked all around the office, filing and typing all kinds of documents. "What do you think has gotten into her?" one of them asked, "Probably was finally able to get laid" another said, but that wasn't the case.

It had been a week since Amu had saved the CEO and yakuza of one of the biggest company's in Japan. And since then, he had been coming over to her apartment, smoking a box of cigarettes while the two of them talked about, light, funny, serious, and personal topics, but they were still topics, and she didn't know that by just having someone to talk to, her stress would relieve her body and she was able to sleep better. Because her and Ikuto had become more acquainted with one another, Ikuto came over earlier to smoke and ate dinner with Amu from time to time.

Amu smiled as she was typing up a document to present to the budget firm, she was deciding what to make when she got home. Once work for her finally ended, Amu blew a sigh of relief and left the office, happy to go home. It was later in the day, when she heard her doorbell ring, signaling that Ikuto was here. She smiled, as put the stove on low, and went to go answer the door. Ikuto smirked as he was let in, "What are you making?" he asked, as they entered her living room, Ikuto catching a whiff of a wafting smell. "Hamburger steak, along with rice and egg" Amu said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Ikuto then went straight outside, finally able to get a cool breeze. It was later, when the two sat down to eat, a comfortable silence between them. However, the silence was interrupted when Amu's phone started to ring, "I'll take it in my room" Amu said, as she took her cellphone and headed for her room.

"Hello" Amu said into her receiver, hoping it was a co-worker who was simply bothering over something un-trivial. "Amu" a familiar voice said into the speaker, causing Amu to hitch her voice. "T-Tadase kun?" Amu questioned, suddenly afraid. "Are you alright?" he asked her, causing Amu to laugh nervously. "Y-Yes, I'm fine, you just surprised me that's all" Amu said, hoping Ikuto wasn't making any noise that would deem Tadase suspicious.

"Well, I was just calling you to let you know that I'll be over in a few minutes" Tadase said, causing Amu to widen her eyes. "Tadase wait-" but he had already hung up on her. Amu sighed, before she shakily put her phone down on her dresser and walked back into the kitchen, to see Ikuto putting his plate into the dishwasher to wash. She looked up at him, suddenly confused. "Sorry, while you were taking your call, I got a call myself, business I need to take care of" he said, before he took his jacket and walked over to the front door, putting on his shoes.

Amu watched him, as he turned and smiled up at her. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow for dinner, same time?" he asked, and she smiled and nodded her head, before he left her alone in her apartment.

Ten minutes later, Amu heard a knock on her door and opened it to find her boyfriend, Tadase, standing there. She smiled shyly at him as she let him in, feeling a bit misplaced because she was in an apron cooking him something to eat. "Have you already eaten?" she asked, as they walked into her living room, where Tadase could smell something delicious. "Mmm, no not yet, what are you making?" he asked, and Amu smiled at him. "Your favorite" she said, as she walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Tadase suddenly came up behind her, hugging her around the waist. It surprised Amu, for she gasped, as Tadase chuckled. "You know me so well, Amu" he whispered in her ear, and Amu could feel a blush on her face start to form. Just when Amu had gotten her hopes up for a kiss, Tadase had left her side to sit down. "Have you've been having people over lately?" Tadase suddenly asked, as Amu set down his plate.

"W-Why do you ask?" Amu said, as she was taking off her apron. "Well you no longer eat with me anymore" he said, as she sat down across from him. "Y-Yeah, a co-worker of mine who has to commute very far comes over a lot, and I let him have a meal with me, he had collapsed when we were working once, and I could tell that it was because he hadn't been eating very well, so I let him come over to have dinner then he goes home" Amu told Tadase, which wasn't all a lie, since Ikuto was still injured and they kind of worked in the same profession.

Tadase frowned, before shaking his head. "You shouldn't so easily allow other people into your apartment Amu, they'll take advantage of you" he told her, causing Amu to giggle. "Oh calm down Tadase kun, I am big girl now, I can take care of myself" she said, but Tadase stared at her with all seriousness. "Promise me, you won't let anyone in your apartment again" Tadase told her, and Amu looked down at her clasped hands. "Alright, I'll stop" she said, before Tadase smiled at her, and continued eating.

Once he was done, Tadase chose this time to leave, saying he had work to finish and he had only stopped by. Giving Amu a peck on the cheek, he smiled once more at her before leaving the girl all alone in her apartment. Amu dejectedly walked over to her couch, and ungraciously plopped down onto it.

'Even though I know he's only looking out for my well being, Tadase kun is being too overprotective, he thinks I can't protect myself' Amu thought, as she stared at nothing in particular. 'Well, he can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with, and I-I like hanging out with Ikuto, he's fun and at least we have conversations when we're at the dinner table' Amu thought, before a confident look was plastered on her face.

'Yeah, Tadase doesn't have to know, it's not like he comes every day like Ikuto, plus its not like Ikuto stays over or anything, he just comes to smoke and eat' Amu thought, before she smiled to herself. 'So then, Tadase never has to know' she thought, before she stretched her arms out and yawned, ready to get some shut-eye.

Meanwhile, Ikuto watched as a couple of his men were raiding a small bar that had a guy who had some information that he needed. Smoking a cigarette outside, he thought of Amu and what her call was about. 'Probably her boyfriend' he thought, 'Which means one of two things: She's ashamed of me as a friend, or he's overprotective' he thought, as he threw the cigarette butt down and stomped on it. 'I'm going to go with the second choice, hurts less' he thought, when suddenly his cell phone went off. Wondering who would call him at this hour, he held his cell phone to his ear, "Hello?" he asked, wondering if it was one of his subordinates. "Ikuto" a small feeble voice said in the speaker, a voice he knew too well. "Well, what a pleasant surprise, I was just thinking about you" Ikuto chuckled, as he popped another cigarette in his mouth. "You flatter me too much" Amu said in the speaker causing Ikuto to chuckle. "Well, to what pleasure do I have of you calling me at such an hour, get into a fight with your boyfriend?" Ikuto asked jokingly.

When he didn't get an answer, Ikuto side-glanced at his phone. "Amu" he started to say, but Amu cut him off. "It wasn't a fight, just a disagreement on his part, and it kind of made me miss you" she said, and Ikuto felt his heart strings being pulled. He sighed, smoke blowing out of his mouth and nostrils. "Well, I'm almost finished up here, once I'm done I'll come over okay?" Ikuto said, causing Amu to smile. "Alright, I'll be waiting" she said, before she closed her phone and plopped back on her bed.

Ikuto looked at his cell phone, the call had only last a minute in a half, but he could tell that Amu wanted to talk more. "Honestly, calling me up like that" he muttered, when he suddenly heard loud steps coming towards him. He looked over to see his men holding the guy by the arms. "He put up a bit of a fight, but we were no match" one of Ikuto's men reported, making Ikuto nod his head. He then bent down and looked at the scuffed up man. "So, an informant has told me that you got to overhear the Hoshina's plan of becoming the middleman in some illegal trade" Ikuto told the man, when the guy wouldn't look him in the face, Ikuto sighed.

"And here I was trying to be polite, but you may take him to 'that' place" Ikuto told his men, who then pulled the guy back up and took him to one of their cars. "What are you going to do boss?" One of his subordinates asked him, as Ikuto walked over to his car. "I got to be somewhere, I will send the directions to Nagihiko, you will follow him" Ikuto said, "Yes sir" was the answer he got before he took off for Amu's apartment.

Amu was racking her brain, what in the world possessed her to call Ikuto and tell him that she had missed him. 'What am I stupid? Yeah I disagree with how Tadase kun is treating me, b-but I-I shouldn't had done that' Amu thought, as she banged her head against the wall. Suddenly she heard her doorbell ring, and she sighed as she went over to answer the door. "You sounded like you needed a shoulder to cry on" Ikuto said, as he entered, a plastic bag in his hand. Amu stared at the bag, then up at him.

"Comfort food" Ikuto answered, as he walked into her kitchen. It was later that night, the two of them were watching a drama, Amu far away from Ikuto who was intently watching the drama. "Don't tell me you're actually liking this?" Amu asked, causing Ikuto slightly jolt away from the TV. "I don't watch much, so dramas are much more interesting because they're different" Ikuto answered as the TV went into commercial.

Amu burst into a fit of giggles, causing Ikuto to stare at her. "Oi, it's not that funny" he told her, as she held her stomach. "S-Shouldn't you be watching sports instead of dramas, after all you're a guy" Amu laughed, wiping her tears. "My company owns two sports teams, that's good enough" Ikuto said, causing Amu to pout at him.

"Besides" Ikuto said, suddenly sliding up next to Amu real close, causing the girl to blush. "Aren't dramas more suspenseful than a competition" Ikuto whispered, as Amu completely turned red. Ikuto then laughed, as he slowly backed away, causing Amu to boil over. "IKUTOOO" she yelled, as she grabbed a pillow and tried to hit him. They both ran around her living room, her chasing him and he laughing while trying not to get hit by a furious Amu.

Feinting a move, Ikuto came from behind her, grabbing her by the waist, causing her to shriek and the both of them falling onto the couch. Ikuto continued to laugh as Amu squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. Suddenly the two were staring into each other's eyes intently, they had almost got lost into each others eyes when the TV was screaming, signaling that the drama had came back on.

They immediately moved away from each other, Ikuto looking down at his shoes, while Amu held her fist to her chest, trying to stop her heart from beating so hard out of her chest. "Well, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Amu" Ikuto said, as he left.

Amu blew a sigh of relief, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her face was so warm, and she couldn't get Ikuto's face out of her head.

'I couldn't be, falling in love with h-him am I?'


	4. Chapter 4

**How they began to fall for each other**

I was sure that what I saw in Amu's eyes that night, almost made my heart stop. I know that that was almost about twelve hours ago, but even though I was far from where that event had taken place, at my desk, I still couldn't stop thinking about it.

I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, first in line to take over Tsukiyomi Corp, one of the biggest companies, was slowly falling for that girl, someone who had saved me on a whim. Suddenly, a knock on my door jolted me away from my slight daydreaming of Amu. "What is it?" I called out, signaling that person to come in. It was a subordinate, one of my father's. "Tsukiyomi sama has asked for your audience" he told me. I sighed, knowing what the old man wanted.

"Alright, I'll be there" I told the subordinate, as the man bowed and left me alone. I sighed once more, before standing up and leaving my office. I stood in the elevator as it went up higher and higher, and while waiting, my thoughts took me back to what had happened with Amu. Because of that awkward situation with the both of us last time, I started contemplating whether or not I should really go over and have dinner with her again, it could get awkward again, and I really didn't want to confuse her and end up getting hurt.

The elevator's ding snapped me out of my thoughts and let me know that I was at my father's office. I walked up to the door and knocked once before entering. "You needed to see me, father" I said, as I stood before my old man, Aruto Tsukiyomi. "Yes, I've wanted to talk to you about your sister's banquet that we'll be having in the next couple of weeks" the old man told me, I sighed knowing where this was going. "Let me guess, you and mother picked out potentials for me" I answered for the old man.

"You're getting up there in age Ikuto, it's time you find someone you spend the rest of your life with" my old man started, and I knew where this was headed. "I am only twenty-five, and I already got my foot stepped in success, worry about that, and let me worry about my personal life" I bit at him, he may be my father, but he sure was a pain in the ass. "You better have a date with you at the banquet, or your mother and I will start picking out potential women for you" my father told me, causing me to sigh and roll my eyes.

"Don't worry, I already have someone in mind, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to finish" I said, not even bothering to wait for my father to tell me to leave. Closing the door behind me, I sighed in frustration, parents are a pain in the ass, especially Yakuza parents.

It was late in the night, when I was driving over to Amu's apartment, my heart had won the battle, and I decided that I would just go over there to eat then leave. As soon as I parked my car, my phone started to ring in my pocket. I checked to see that it was Amu herself. "Yes?" I answered when I picked up. "You're late" she bluntly told me, causing me to chuckle. "I just go here, I'm inside the parking garage" I told her, as I walked over to the elevator. "Usually you're on time" she told me, causing me to chuckle.

"We had a last minute meeting so I'm sorry that I did not call you and tell you, mom" I said, as the elevator brought me up to her room. "Hmph, you could've at least called and told me you were going to be a little late" she hotly replied, causing me to chuckle. "Next time Amu, I promise" I told her, as I walked down the hallway of where her apartment was. Knocking on the door, I could hear footsteps coming toward the door, and for some unknown reason, my heart wouldn't stop beating.

When she opened the door, with a bright smile, I couldn't help but smile also, she had my heart. "I always thought, that being CEO, you could get out of late night meetings?" Amu said, as we sat down to eat. "Haha, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm only heir to the Tsukiyomi Corp, my father is still alive, so me skipping even one meeting, his subordinates will look down on me, and I don't need that right when I'm about to take over my father's company" I told her, causing her to smile and shake her head.

"So serious, my yakuza is so serious" she joked, but my heart fluttered when she said 'my yakuza' but I had to shake it off, she was in a committed relationship, and as much as people stereotype Yakuzas', I'm not the type to just steal someone else's woman, no matter how much I love her. "For being the supervisor of secretary, you sure don't know a lot about CEO's" I joked, causing her to pout. "In my company, I act under the men secretary, I don't even know who our CEO is" she said, as she picked at her food.

"Honestly, you're the first CEO I've ever met, and to say I was surprised is even an understatement, when I think CEO, I think old guys with hard personality's that don't take shit from anyone" Amu told me, causing me to chuckle. "You've just explained my father" I told her, as I finished my meal.

I ended up staying a bit longer, I couldn't deny what my heart wanted, and that was to be near Amu. Watching what was on the screen, I could feel her gaze lingering upon me. I turned to look at her, catching her in the act. She blushed and turned away, causing me to chuckle. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot" I suddenly said, as that banquet entered my mind. "Will you be my date to my sister's banquet, it's in two weeks" I told Amu, who looked at me.

"You never told me you had a sister" she said, causing me to smirk. "You never asked, besides I'm sure you've heard of her" I said, causing Amu to tilt her head. God? Why did you have to make her so dam adorable? "Oh yeah, enlighten me" she said, causing me to smirk. "Souma Utau" I said, causing her to widen her eyes. "Souma Utau, as in the singer Souma Utau, who's married to Souma Kukai, Japan's best soccer player?" she said, causing me to smirk and nod my head. "Before Kukai became a soccer player, he used to belong to our group and we've been buddies since birth" I told her, causing Amu to drop her jaw.

"Wait, why is she having a banquet?" Amu asked me, "She was able to sign a contract with an American music studio, so our studio is a part of theirs, oh we also have a foot in the music business also" I told Amu, who sighed. "What don't you own" she said, causing me to look up thoughtfully.

"Well this week I do have to go to a meeting about getting to own that Toy company that's going to be closing soon" I said, smirking as Amu pouted at me. "Hah, my yakuza is such a busy man, always trying to own something or somebody" which made me raise an eyebrow at her. "Tell me" I suddenly said, as I rested my head in her lap, looking up at her I could see a huge red tint on her face. "In what ways am I your yakuza?" I asked, because if I had let it go, then I would had only been getting my hopes up. "B-Because, I saved you, and you haven't compensated for that, so until you have, you're my yakuza" she explained, causing me to smirk at her.

"But you're wrong Amu" I told her, "I have been compensating for my rescue" I told her, as I lifted my upper body so I was face to face with her. I could see her try to back away, but I had her trapped. "H-How so?" she asked, "Well, I'm here, keeping you company, because it seems your boyfriend can't do that, also I come when you call" I whispered, as I inched closer and closer to her. "Isn't that enough compensation, or would you like me to act like a lover also" I whispered, as Amu glanced at me.

"A-A lover?" she questioned, causing me to chuckle. God? Why oh why did you make her so adorable? "That thing you said before, about me not compensating for you rescuing me, was a lie wasn't it" I whispered in her ear, her scent was intoxicating, and I wanted even more. "What you're really trying to say is 'I want to spend more and more time with you Ikuto, don't leave not yet' huh Amu?" I asked, as my hands started slowly slide down her body, feeling every curvature of her waist. "Say it Amu, tell me what you really want" I told her, looking her straight in the eye, making sure she wouldn't try to avoid my gaze.

"W-What I want?" she said, as I brought her closer to me, our bodies practically touching, our heat intertwining. "I-I want…" she was so close, but both of our phones had to go off at the same time, ruining the moment and what I really wanted to hear. I sighed, as I answered my phone. "What?" I snapped into my phone, this person was going to have hell to pay. "It's me" a familiar voice said, "Nagi" I said, I sighed, whenever he called something was wrong. "It's urgent we need you here right now" he told me calmly over the phone, I looked over at Amu who seemed to be in an in-depth conversation of her own.

"Alright, I'm on my way" I told him, before closing my phone. Just as I was about to turn around and silently say I was leaving, Amu had closed her phone also. She sighed, a strained look on her face. "Amu" I said suddenly, jolting her away from her thoughts. "I have to go, yakuza business" I told her, as she nodded and I walked over, putting on my shoes. "You never did answer my question" I said, and I could visibly see Amu stiffen. "Will you be my date to my sister's banquet?" I asked, and I could see her body relax in disappointment. She then smiled brightly at me, "Of course, I would love too" she said, before I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me.

I kissed her on her forehead. I hesitated before letting my lips leave her forehead. "Alright, I'll see you later" and left.

Driving to our safe house, I could see two guards and Nagihiko waiting outside for me. A servant came and opened my door as I stepped out. "what was so important that you needed me?" I asked as the guards walked behind me and Nagihiko. "It's the man that we had picked up at the bar, he's started talking and you needed to see this" Nagihiko told me.

I was then sitting high up, watching below me the man that I had picked up along with one of our interrogators. "Since you're ready to talk, tell me, what do you know about the Hoshina group" the interrogator said.

"I don't know a lot since I'm only a messenger, but it is true, the Hoshina Corp is secretly buying illegal weapons, AK-47's, M-16's, you name it, they're getting it" the informant said. "Why?" the interrogator asked, as I watched with disgust. "They plan on threatening every company that Tsukiyomi Corp owns, which in turn will run bad business for Tsukiyomi causing them to be wiped out" the informant said.

"Now that we know what Hoshina's plan is, what do we do now?" Nagihiko asked, as the two of us walked the corridors of our safe house. "We continue on with building our company, however, we need to make sure that each and every company that we own knows that the yakuza are backing them up on their decision and that they shall not be threatened by other forces" I said.

"As for the man who stabbed you?" Nagihiko asked, "Do you even know who it was?" he asked. "Of course I know, I knew he'd be the only one who would actually dare to try and kill me" I said, as we stopped in front of my car.

"Don't tell me" Nagihiko said, causing me to turn and look at my subordinate.

"Yes, that's right, Hotori Tadase was the one who stabbed me"


	5. Chapter 5

**How her heart shattered into pieces**

Amu sighed once more as she sat at her desk, with nothing to do.

Well except to contemplate about what had happened. Last night, she had almost bitten into the apple, and she wasn't almost completely against it, but she was suddenly pulled away and she wasn't sure if she would be ever able to try and take a bite again. This made Amu sigh again, it was all Tadase's fault, if he hadn't intervene she probably would've done something horrible. However, Amu wasn't so sure what was right or wrong anymore.

Her thoughts then took her to that call, 'I'm still upset' she thought, as she peered at her cellphone that was on her desk. Right after her heated encounter, Tadase had called, drunk, and was yelling at her, about all kinds of things that she was being blatantly accused of. Knowing that he was drunk, Amu tried to speak calmly to him, but he wouldn't have any it and he decided to hang up on her. Amu sighed once more and plopped her head on her desk, not worrying about the mark that was going to come later.

'What am I doing?' she thought, as she peered upwards to see that it was almost 5 PM. 'I shouldn't worry, I should be at least happy that he somewhat cares about this relationship, even if he was drunk' Amu thought, smiling to herself a little.

It was late at night, and Tadase was walking with a beautiful woman next to him. This so called beautiful woman, was Saaya Yamabuki, the heiress of Yamabuki Co., and one of Hoshina's main supporters. Tadase honestly did not want to be here, he had better things to do, like figure out a plan to take out some of Tsukiyomi's smaller group, almost like kicking the chair out from under them.

He could faintly hear Saaya giggle and he glanced at her. "What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed by this girl already. "Hmm, well we're in front of my hotel, and I just thought of something nice" she said, smiling at him. Tadase squinted at her, scowling at her. "And who's this going to benefit? You or me?" he asked, getting irritated by the girl more and more. "Well me of course, you have to give me a kiss goodnight" Saaya told Tadase, causing him to scowl even more.

"No" was his answer, he was about to turn around and leave, when the girl grabbed his wrist. "Either you give me a goodnight kiss, or I tell my father what a horrible date you were and he'll stop supporting you Yakuza" Saaya threatened, before smiling up at him. "Besides, it's just one measly little kiss, what harm could it be" Saaya told him, causing Tadase to scowl even more. Though he had to admit that she was smart, using his job as black mail. He then walked up to her, as she deliberately closed her eyes.

He sighed, knowing he had no choice, and leaned down and kissed her.

Meanwhile, across from the two, stood Amu, watching in despair. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the two lip locking, right across from her apartment. She watched as Tadase parted from the woman, who then grabbed his hand and whispered something into his ear, she could see him sigh but nod his head, as he walked the woman into the hotel.

Amu's heart shattered. All this time, he had been cheating on her, and just right across from where she lived. Tears threatened to fall, and Amu turned and ran into her building, her chest tightening from the pain of being heartbroken.

Ikuto was finishing up a document when he got a call on his cellphone. Noticing that the call was from Amu, he smirked as he opened up his phone. "Don't worry I'm going to be on…" he stopped his sentence, when he could hear her sobs. "Amu, Amu what's wrong?" he asked, as his heart started to beat harder, why was she crying? "I-Ikuto, please, can you come?" she asked, trying to suppress her sobs so she could be able to talk properly. "I'm on my way, hang on Amu" Ikuto said, as he grabbed his coat and left his office.

Ten minutes later, a black sleek car pulled up into the parking lot of Amu's apartment. Ikuto got out and walked over to the elevator, watching as the numbers went up and up. Once he finally got to Amu's hallway, he walked over and knocked on the door. It opened up to reveal a watery-eyed Amu, her face flushed and overall disheveled.

She then ran to him, hugging him tightly, as she cried into his chest. Ikuto hugged her back, before scooping her up into his arms, and closing the front door. He watched as the girl continued to sob into his chest, long after he had sat down on the couch. He rubbed her head, still not sure what was going on. It was later on, as he cooked the two of them something to eat, that he notice Amu quieting down some. Deciding against making two servings, Ikuto put what he had made on his plate and brought over to the table, setting it down.

He then walked over to the side of the couch that Amu was sitting and scooped her up into his arms, bringing her over to the dining table. He sat down with her in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his chest. It was quiet as Ikuto ate on his own, Amu buried in his chest. "Are you going to eat?" he had asked, at first she didn't make a move or noise, but when he sighed and was about to ask again, she shook her head no.

Ikuto sighed, but dropped the subject, knowing that Amu was going to be stubborn, especially since she was upset. After Ikuto had finished his dinner, he and Amu sat back down on the couch, turning a drama on. It was quiet between the two as the drama continued on, giving Ikuto the chance to ask the most important question.

"You want to tell me why you were crying so hard?" Ikuto asked, not looking at Amu as she flinched in his arms. He could hear her sniffling, before she moved her head away from his chest, she now sitting on his lap.

"M-My boyfriend, I-I caught him kissing another girl" Amu finally admitted, causing Ikuto to stare at her in concern. "You know what's so laughable, they've been going into the hotel across from my apartment, and all this time I kept wondering why he would leave so early, why he would only stay for a couple minutes just to eat, why he kept calling me and telling me he had work to do" Amu said, as Ikuto brought up his hand and wiped her tears away from her eyelids and cheeks.

"And me, I'm so stupid to have actually believe in him, and I am so supposed to be so-" Amu was suddenly cut off, as Ikuto brought his lips to hers, silencing her. Amu widened her eyes, before suddenly letting them drop close and grip onto Ikuto's shirt, letting herself immerse into the kiss. Ikuto then brought his hand and cupped Amu's cheek, feeling the slight wet trail that her tears had left.

Pulling her closer to him, the two slowly broke apart, Amu panting hard for she was caught off guard. Ikuto watched as Amu's face turned into a bright red strawberry, her hands gripping his jacket tightly, her eyes peering downward. She hesitantly looked up at him, wanting more sweet kisses. Ikuto lowered himself, his lips almost touching Amu's, but stopping himself to allow Amu to interact in the kiss, he needed to know if she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Amu pushed her lips up against Ikuto's, wanting to taste the warmth and sweetness of his lips. Her tongue timidly brushing up against his lips, asking for entrance. Ikuto could no longer control himself, pulling Amu and himself down to the couch, he ravished her lips with searing kisses, his tongue pushing it's way through Amu's mouth and exploring, tasting every crevice of the girl's mouth.

Amu on the other hand, slowly and deliberately moved her hands upwards on Ikuto's chest, feeling every flexed muscle that Ikuto had to own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Amu felt like she was in heaven, any thoughts of her boyfriend went flying out the window as Ikuto's touches heated up her skin.

The couple slowly withdrew from each other, their eyes caught in a stare as Ikuto slowly rose into a sitting position, while slightly rose up. "I should go, its getting late and you need to sleep" Ikuto said, standing up, when Amu suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked down at her while she rested her head up against the palm of his hand. "Thank you, Ikuto" she said, rubbing her forehead. "I was so confused, because I was in love with you but with Tadase kun, but now I know" Amu said, when Ikuto widened his eyes.

"Tadase? As in Hotori Tadase?" Ikuto asked, hoping that by some coincidence there happened to be another Tadase. Amu looked up at him, confused, "I don't think I ever told you my boyfriend's name, do you work in the same office as him?" Amu asked, when Ikuto bit the inside of his lip. "Hotori Tadase, is part of the other yakuza organization that is after ours, the Hoshina corporation" Ikuto said, causing Amu to burst out laughing.

"That's silly Ikuto, I mean I know what Tadase did to me was wrong, but to say that-" "He told you that he works for an accountanting firm didn't he?" Ikuto asked her, causing Amu to widen her eyes. She looked up at Ikuto, who only sighed. "He's not an accountant, it's like a cover-up for what he really does, he's what we call in the yakuza business a first hand assassin, he's loyal and he knows how to kill" Ikuto said, making Amu widen her eyes.

"He was the one who attempted to kill me" Ikuto said, and suddenly everything went black for Amu.

All this time she had been lied too, by her own boyfriend who stressed that there be no secrets between the two of them.

'Tadase you liar'


	6. Chapter 6

**How he began to pick up the broken pieces**

To say that Ikuto was a bit surprised that Amu had lost conscious was an understatement.

He panicked. Which was rare for the all to smooth Tsukiyomi Ikuto. However, this was the girl that he loved, and who loved him back. Anything that happened to her always got him anxious. Taking deep breaths, Ikuto tried to figure out what to do. He had Amu unconscious and in an uncomfortable position on the couch.

'I got it' he thought, before scooping the girl up into his arms and walked toward where her room was.

When Amu regained consciousness later that night, she remembered what had caused all of these events to take place. 'All this time, I had been lied too, and then on top of that I could've put Ikuto in even more danger by letting him stay with me' Amu thought, as she slowly sat up in her bed. Suddenly, she heard her bedroom door open, to see Ikuto carrying a tray with food. "Ah, you're awake, I was wondering if you were going to go hungry or not" Ikuto said, as he placed the tray next to Amu.

"Eat" he told her, as he sat down next to her bed side. "Why are you still here?" she asked, hiding her face from Ikuto. "I wouldn't just have left you unconscious, what gentleman would I have been if that was too happen" Ikuto said, before he pushed the tray over to Amu. "Now eat, you need it" he softly chided, handing the utensils to Amu. However, Amu pushed the tray away from her and turned her head towards Ikuto. "Why do you keep changing the subject!" she screamed, as freshly new tears rolled down her face. "I could've gotten you killed, so why are you still here?" she asked, as she tried to wipe her tears, only causing her cheeks to turn red. "Staying with me is only dangerous, you should just-" Amu was going to say, only to be pulled toward Ikuto and cut off by his lips pressing against her.

It was quite awhile before Ikuto slowly withdrew from Amu. "Dangerous? You? Don't make me laugh, I've been in more dangerous situations than this Amu, you don't give a yakuza's son enough credit" he told her, as he put the tray down on the floor and towered Amu on her bed. He pushed her down, causing Amu to widen her eyes. "Besides, aren't lovers supposed to do whatever they can to stay with their significant other?" Ikuto asked, smirking at the blush that formed on Amu's cheeks.

Turning her head away from him, Ikuto saw his chance, and never the one to miss an opportunity, took it. He lowered, letting Amu feel his breath cascade down her neck, and when Amu figured what Ikuto was about to do, it was already too late as he kissed her neck, his teeth softly nibbling on her skin.

Amu widen her eyes, and gasped. The sensation was weird, different, something she had never experienced before. "I-Ikuto" Amu whimpered, hoping he would stop. "I'm not going to stop, I'm going to let you know how much I want you, Amu" Ikuto whispered in her ear. "I-Ikuto, please stop" Amu cried, as Ikuto moved his knee, rubbing up against her most private place. "Why don't you just admit it Amu" Ikuto asked, his breath hitting against the hull of Amu's ear. "That this turns you on, and that you need me just as badly as I need you" Ikuto whispered, his breath hot and short pants. Amu tried. She really tried to stop him, but he was correct, she did want him badly, really badly.

She pulled his face and kissed him, surprising him just enough for her to slip her tongue in his mouth, teasing and coaxing Ikuto's tongue. Not one who likes to be submissive, Ikuto pushed Amu down, freezing her movements and letting him be in control. Knowing that Ikuto was better when being the dominant one, Amu let him have his way with her, feeling all kinds of sensations that she never had with Tadase.

However, Ikuto stopped and slowly moved away, chuckling and shaking his head. "I-Ikuto?" Amu questioned, as she tired to catch her breath. "Not yet, I won't do it yet" he said, as the two of them sat up. "Huh?" Amu asked innocently, not getting when Ikuto meant 'Not yet.' "I won't have sex with you just yet" Ikuto explained more, causing Amu to lift her head in acknowledgement. Amu then looked down at her skirt as she told Ikuto: "Well if we do have sex, y-you'll be my first."

Ikuto stared, had he heard Amu right? That he was going to be her first? "Amu, are you still a virgin?" Ikuto asked, hoping he had heard Amu wrong. Amu looked away, but nodded her head. "You've never had sex before, not even close to it?" Ikuto asked, still not believing it. Amu then twiddled with her pointer fingers as she replied: "The guys I dated in high school didn't last long enough to get to that point, and when I came to Tokyo, Tadase was the first guy I had met and dated" Ikuto continue to stare at Amu, urging her to go on.

"When he said he was serious about our relationship, I didn't think he was that serious to the point where he wanted to wait till we got married" Amu said, before she looked down, a look of sadness crossing her features. "Or maybe he just wanted it somewhere else" she whispered quietly to herself, before Ikuto grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Even if he did find it somewhere else, I must say I am glad that he did. Because now, I will only let you experience one pleasure, and that is me" Ikuto whispered in her ear, before giving it a light nibble. "However, not yet. I will have you begging to want me by the time I'm through" he hotly replied, before he was off the bed.

Amu watched as Ikuto put on his shoes, honestly hoping he could have stayed the night. Ikuto then turned and pulled Amu closer to him. Hugging her, he whispered "Don't worry about Tadase and the past we had, just worry about our future together" before he kissed her softly on the mouth, then taking his leave.

Amu stayed where she was for awhile, long after Ikuto had left, touching her lips. They were burning, just like another part that burned to be touched by Ikuto. Amu sighed, before turning and walking toward her bedroom, leaving unsatisfied.

The next day, her co-workers stared as she was typing up a document, her cell-phone next to her vibrating like crazy. However, Amu chose to ignore it which made her co-workers wonder if she had met an old flame and he wouldn't stop calling her. Well they were right and wrong, Tadase her current boyfriend, was calling, Amu just chose not to answer it.

Amu sighed, looking up at the time to see that it was lunch time. She was going to stand up and skip through lunch when suddenly someone from the front desk came in. "Hinamori Amu?" the woman asked, causing all of her co-workers to stare at her. "Yes?" Amu asked, causing the woman to look over her way. "There is a man waiting for you in the lobby" the woman said, making Amu sigh. "What's his name?" Amu asked, hoping it was not Tadase. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" the woman said, causing everybody to stop what they were doing.

Everybody in the entire company knew of Tsukiyomi Corp, especially since they were also a part of the Corporation. Amu blushed, before walking over to the door and walking with the woman. After the ride in the elevator, she noticed that a lot of people in the front stared from a distance as Ikuto sat by himself on a couch that looked out on a window. Amu's cheeks turn a deep red tint as she walked over to the man, about to give him hell for embarrassing her.

"What are you doing?" she asked Ikuto, who looked up from his phone. "Hey, you should've told me you worked here, oh well I cleared it with your boss, you're off for the rest of the day" Ikuto said, as he stood up, noticing a lot of people staring at him. "W-What? W-why?" Amu asked, feeling her phone still vibrate in her pocket.

"Because, knowing you, you haven't gotten a dress for my sister's banquet" Ikuto said, smirking when he saw Amu widen her eyes and turn her head away from him. "I-I forgot" she murmured, making Ikuto chuckle. "And I'm here to remind you" Ikuto said, before he slipped his arm around her waist. "So first, lunch, then we'll go shopping" Ikuto told her as the two walked down in the parking garage, going to Ikuto's car.

Soon, Amu was sitting outside a fancy restaurant, smiling as Ikuto told her about his afternoon. "You'd think things would go more smoothly, however that's never the case when you're in a meeting with my father" Ikuto sighed, as Amu tried her hardest to suppress giggles. "So, you mean with just your father staring at the presentation, it was hard on all of the presenters?" Amu asked, causing Ikuto to nod his head. "My father is a pretty calm guy, he just doesn't understand that the way he stares scares some people" Ikuto sighed, when their food came.

Next, the two ended up in a shop. Amu trying on many beautiful dresses. "Nope" Ikuto would say, when she came out in a dress. Amu was then looking around, when she saw one, "May I try that one?" Amu asked, pointing to the dress. Ikuto sighed, about to give up on the shop when Amu came out in another gown. The dress actually made Ikuto stop and stare at Amu. It was white with silver embroidery on the front that went all the way down to the mid of Amu's stomach. The dress had a bit of flow at the end of, but could tell it fit Amu's body nicely. "Twirl" Ikuto said, wanting to see the back.

Amu pouted at him, "I'm not a model you know" she told him, who in turn only twirled his finger. Amu sighed, before turning around very slowly showing the back. The back were two long ribbons that crossed Amu's back in an 'x' shape. Ikuto smirked, nodding his head to the aid. "We'll take it" he said, before the aid nodded her head and Amu blew a sigh of relief. As the aid was helping Amu out of the dress, she couldn't help but say aloud "Excuse me, but is that man your boyfriend?" the aid asked, causing Amu to stare at herself in the mirror. Was he considered her boyfriend now? They did couple-like things, so was it okay?

Of course the aid's question was left unanswered, and Ikuto paid for the dress. It was soon evening, and the two ate by the seaside, Amu staring out onto the ocean. "You've been very quiet ever since we left that boutique, you don't like the dress?" Ikuto asked, making Amu shake her head. "Why would I hate a dress that I picked out myself?" Amu asked, making Ikuto shrug his shoulders and chuckle. "Then what's wrong?" he asked, and Amu sighed. "When that girl was helping me take off the dress, she asked if the both of us were going out" Amu told Ikuto, as he stared at her.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking at Amu who looked back out at sea. "I didn't answer, mostly because I kept asking that question myself" Amu said, as she looked back at Ikuto. "What are we, Ikuto?" she asked him, who only smirked. "Whatever you want 'us' to be Amu" Ikuto said, making her look down at her plate. Suddenly gaining confidence, she looked straight in Ikuto's eyes as she exclaimed: "I want to be a couple, Ikuto."

It was later as the two sat in Ikuto's car, watching the sunset. Amu smiled, more to herself. After her bold confession, Ikuto had taken her out on a small drive, the two in a comfortable silence the whole way. Amu wondered if Ikuto's heart was beating as fast and hard as hers was. They then drove back to Amu's apartment, where Ikuto stayed for a cup of coffee.

As Amu handed him his cup of coffee, her phone was still vibrating. "I noticed that it had been doing that a lot throughout the whole day." Ikuto replied, Amu taking a sip of her coffee and ignoring her phone. "I wanted to turn it off, but it would only prove useless" Amu sighed. "Besides, I didn't want to turn it off and miss a call from you" Amu said, as Ikuto scooted closer to her.

Soon, the vibrations had stopped, and Amu sighed in content, as she leaned her head on Ikuto's chest. It was quiet between the two, as they watched their past time drama. A routine between the two. Suddenly, their peaceful quiet was disturbed by a ring of the doorbell. Amu sighed, not wanting to currently leave Ikuto's side for a moment, but dejectedly got up and went to go answer the door.

So when Amu opened her front door to find Tadase standing there, the look on her face went from a complete calm façade to a dejected look. "You haven't been answering my calls" Tadase bluntly says, as he pushes through his girlfriend and goes inside. "Why don't you come in?" Amu sarcastically asks, as she closes her front door. Tadase then heard the TV as he walked further into the apartment. "Didn't I tell you that TV is nothing but a waste of-" Tadase then stopped what he was in the middle of saying. Seeing Ikuto stand there, in the middle of Amu's living room, a nonchalant look on his face. "Time?" Ikuto finished, as Amu walked in.

"Amu, why is he here?" Tadase asked, as he turned to look at Amu, who stared back at him. "Didn't I tell you, he's the guy who collapsed at work" Amu said, making Ikuto chuckle. "Y-You work with him?" Tadase asked, as Amu shrugged her shoulders. "Is there a problem, I mean its not like you know him, do you Tadase?" Amu asked, as Tadase looked at her and Ikuto back and forth.

Tadase growled before whipping his head over to Ikuto. "If you think that you can use my-" he started to say, but was cut off by Ikuto chuckling. "Use? Since when have I ever 'used' someone to get to you? Like Amu said, I collapsed and she found me" Ikuto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"However, you should probably tell her the truth, I hear that honesty is the key to every relationship" Ikuto said, mirth in his tone. Tadase growled, rage building inside of him. Amu, who was now in the middle of the whole testosterone, sighed in frustration. "Tell me the truth, Tadase" Amu said, her tone hard and cold. Tadase looked down, "I didn't want you to know, it would only prove dangerous, as you can see" he told her, glaring straight at Ikuto.

"You didn't think I was going to find out. I felt a little insulted that you would try to kill a guy in front of my own apartment complex, then come up ten minutes later with flowers and an empty stomach." Amu snapped, making Tadase visibly flinch. "Dangerous? At least Ikuto flat out told me that he was a yakuza. I've known you for almost two years, and I had to find out from the guy you tried to murder" Amu was now yelling, frustration and anger building up in her.

"It was an opportunity! He was just there, and the knife was in my hand, and I just-" "You just what? Decided that killing some guy in front of your girlfriend's apartment was obviously more important. However, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm done." Amu sighed, running her hands through her pink tresses. "Done?" Tadase asked, confused by what she meant.

"It means that she no longer wants you, Tadase" Ikuto said, standing next to Amu, overpowering as always. "She obviously wants someone who isn't afraid to admit what they are. Someone who is confident and powerful enough to protect her from harm. Something you obviously couldn't do" Ikuto smirked. Irking Tadase further. "So leave Tadase; we're over. And I want nothing to do with you anymore." Amu snapped, her anger building up.

After Tadase had left, Amu sat down, her breathing ragged. "You okay?" Ikuto asked, as he sat next to her. "I've never yelled so much in my life" Amu said, laughing half-heartedly. Ikuto watched her for a fleeting moment, before a thought passed through. "You can't live here anymore." he told her, direct. "Why not?" Amu asked, who always loved her apartment. "It's dangerous now. Tadase has become a ticking time bomb, and we don't know what he might do. So you can't live here anymore." Ikuto explained.

Amu looked down; defeated. He was right. With Tadase knowing where she lived, there was no telling what he could do to her or to Ikuto. "Then what do you think I should do?" Amu asked. Ikuto, smirked. As he told her:

"Why live with me of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**How they began to live together**

When Ikuto told Amu that they were going to live together. She thought that they would be living in some dinky apartment, which is what most Yakuza would live in. In order for not to be put into the spotlight.

So when a limousine came and picked her up and took her into the heart of the city where only the richest of the rich live, she was utterly shocked and surprised. Soon, she was stepping out into one of the tallest buildings in Japan, and the most expensive apartments of the whole islands.

The people inside even showed off their wealth. Dressed in such luxurious ball gowns and suits. Amu wondered if they were trying to show each other up. She noticed that all their conversations had stopped and watched her; an outsider. They probably commented on how she was currently dressed. An old t-shirt and some jeans.

'Well of course I wouldn't fit the bill for these rich people' Amu thought as she got in the elevator along with the chauffer. "To the top please" the chauffer said to the stewardess, who nodded her head once and pressed the button. After a good five minutes, the chauffer knocked on one door.

Ikuto opened it up. If it was one thing Amu liked about Ikuto, it was that he wasn't like the people in the lobby. He was dressed in a simple v-neck sweater and some slacks. Ikuto smiled, before handing a wad of cash to the chauffer who tipped his hat to Ikuto before leaving. "Well, here is where I currently live for now" Ikuto said, as he brought in the suitcase of Amu's things. She walked in, and utterly stopped herself.

It was something out of a catalog for 'Homes for the Savers' weekly. As soon as you walk in, the wood is a dark oak, making the whole apartment have that sexy bachelor feel. The living room was cut off from the rest of the main part with steps that entered into it. Behind the living room were huge panels of window that looked out into the city of Tokyo. Amu stared, gaping at the whole thing. "Come on" Ikuto whispered in her ear, jolting the girl away from the beautiful image of the city.

She then walked into a top of the line kitchen. Ikuto laughed, as Amu wouldn't cross the boundary between the kitchen and the dining room. "There is no I am going to dirty something like that while cooking meals" she said, as Ikuto shook his head. "But its so lonely, its rarely ever used, and I'm pretty sure everything is dusty by now" Ikuto told her, as he guided her into his kitchen. "How could you!" Amu gasped at him, making Ikuto laugh even more.

They soon were inside the bathroom. "W-Why is the bathtub so huge?" Amu asked, pointing at what was supposed to be a bathtub but look more like a huge indoor pool. "I'm a long-legged man, Amu" Ikuto whined, as Amu gave him a skeptical look. "Well yes, but that's a bit dramatic Ikuto" she told him, as he snatched a kiss from her lips.

Lastly, they entered Ikuto's only bedroom. "For a place that is so big, how come it only has one bedroom?" Amu asked, before taking a good look and stopping in her tracks. Another huge window was on the side, looking out into parts of the city and the ocean. A huge bed lay smack in the middle, with its dark navy blue sheets. The rest of the room was plain except for the obvious accessories. Amu then stared at the bed before looking over at Ikuto, who was leaning up against the door frame staring back at her. She then squinted her eyes at him, and he only smirked.

"Why is there only one pillow?"

"You should check the closet. I bought you a whole new wardrobe since you couldn't take all of your clothes from your apartment" Ikuto said, that all-knowing smirk on his face. Amu stared at him, suspicious by the man's smirk. Knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him, she walked over to the closet and opened the door slowly. She stared, before slowly closing the door and walking out of the room, Ikuto following behind her with the smirk still plastered on his face.

The two sat on the couch, she sitting as far away as possible. "Aw, come on Amu chan. Don't be like that" Ikuto whined, scooting closer to Amu. "Stay away pervert. Ha, buying me a whole new wardrobe. Yeah, a whole new wardrobe of kinky!" she yelled, before noticing that he was closer than need be. "Amu," Ikuto spoke, his tone borderline husky. Amu's face flushed automatically, and Ikuto snorted. Moving away; he started to laugh again. Amu gritted her teeth before lashing out at Ikuto.

"IKUTO!" she yelled, jumping on top of Ikuto. After a little bit of a tussle, Ikuto was on top of Amu, face to face. A silent eep could be heard, as golden brown hues stared into midnight blue ones. The trance state the two of them were in, it was only a matter of time before someone broke it. And that person would be Ikuto. He lowered his head, slightly rubbing up against Amu's forehead. He could hear the girl's soft gasp before he placed his lips over hers.

Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck out of instinct, the two deepening their kiss. Soon, Ikuto pushed himself up, bringing Amu along with him. Still in his hold, Amu slid her arms downward so she could clutch onto Ikuto's shirt as the man held her even closer to him.

Meanwhile, back at Hoshina headquarters. Tadase laid on a couch, his body tired while his mind kept replaying those horrific images over an over again in his head. _'We're over. And I want nothing to do with you anymore!'_ How did he end up in such a situation like this, he never thought that his relationship would turn so horribly wrong. "Aww, why so down Tadase kun?" a woman's voice asked, making Tadase groan.

"Go away lulu" he murmured, not in the mood for the girls antics. "Come on. You used to tell me everything, even between the sheets" she teased, before suddenly grabbed by the throat by Tadase. "I told you. Go away Lulu, I don't have time for your stupid antics" he said, before pushing her down and leaving the room. "Geez, what's got him all riled up?" Lulu asked, before following the man out the door.

"Well, we have that meeting with the boss so I just came here to tell you to don't be late" Lulu said, watching as the man stood still, his eyes wide. There walking toward him was the Yamabuki heiress herself. 'Of all the people to see now' Tadase thought to himself as he walked over to the elevators with Lulu, trying not to look at the annoying heiress. However, it seemed the woman caught him and wrapped her arm around his. "Thank you so much for the other day" she said, slightly giggling louder. Lulu raised an eyebrow before saying '"The other day? What's she talking about? I thought you had a girlfriend Tadase?" Lulu asked, making Tadase flinch slightly. "A girlfriend? What does she look like?" Saaya asked, as Tadase was about to retort something. "She has pink hair and amber eyes" Lulu replied nonchalantly, as Tadase stared at her exasperated.

"Oh. She must've been that wide-eyed little freak that wouldn't stop staring at me across the street when I was with Tadase kun" Saaya said, making said man widen his eyes. Amu, saw them? And he walked right in that hotel with Saaya, meaning that…. "I'll be right back. I got to go find her" Tadase said, as he snatched his arm away from Saaya and took off in a sprint. "Tadase kun!" Saaya yelled, watching the blonde man run away. "Obviously he has no feelings for you if he's going to try and take his ex back" Lulu said, when the elevator opened it's doors.

Back at Ikuto's apartment. Amu was unpacking some of her clothes and putting it away in her new closet. After almost dumping all of the kinky clothing that Ikuto had bought her, she only found that he had bought her what seemed to be new clothes, and played a little prank on her. "Though I would love to see you in some of these" he told her as he put them in drawers. Ikuto had taken off for a last-minute meeting his father had set-up about a mistake on the budget department. He had left her a bank book, telling her to buy whatever she needed.

After rearranging her closet, Amu decided that she would clean the apartment. Seeing as it was her day off. The people in the lobby whispered as they watched two of the workers would help the new girl bring bags of miscellaneous items up to whatever apartment she 'worked' for. They soon paid no attention to her after thinking she was merely a hired in maid for one of the tenants.

While Amu cleaned her new apartment. Ikuto sat next to his father as the budget representative went over the charts and numbers of went wrong. Apparently someone on the inside had been taking money and spending it. "Do you think it might be someone who's working for another rival company on the inside?" Nagihiko asked, as Ikuto peered at the document.

"I can't say for sure" Ikuto whispered, before looking over at his father. "Did you know what they bought with the money?" Aruto asked, upset that someone dare steal from him. "Dozens of roses and chocolates. As well as much jewelry to open a store with" the representative said. "I've also found that he's been able to hack into our main database and that's how he is able to transfer the money into a private account" the representative explained, as Aruto sighed. "Let me take care of this father. This obviously is yakuza business" Ikuto told his father as the both of them along with Nagihiko had left the conference room.

Aruto sighed, before saying: "Alright. Find this Casanova, interrogate him then kill him. Also, tell the budget department to invest into a top of the line security system. I don't want anymore problems like this to arise again" his father ordered, as Ikuto nodded at Nagihiko who left the two men alone.

Meanwhile, Tadase stood in front of Amu's door. 'It was all a misunderstanding. Once I clear it up, everything can go back to normal again' Tadase thought, as he knocked on the door. There was no answer, and it worried Tadase. 'Don't tell me that man had taken her somewhere?' Tadase thought as he twisted the door handle to find that it was unlock. He walked in to see the place completely empty. "Amu" he said, not understanding what was going on. Going to the kitchen he saw a sticky note addressing the landlord that he had her information if he needed anything from her.

"Don't tell me" Tadase said, as he ran out the door and dialed his cellphone. "The number you have dialed is not in service anymore. Please seek other options…" made Tadase grit his teeth. Ikuto's flashy grin entered his mind, and he cursed himself for leaving Amu alone with that man. "Damnit, if he did something to her" Tadase muttered, walking into the Hoshina corporation. He just has to assure himself that everything was alright and that Amu's phone was turned off.

Ikuto got home later that night. 'Of the only off day I get I still had to go into the office' Ikuto thought as he walked across the lobby and into the elevator. He leaned back and sighed, hoping that Amu wasn't up waiting for him. 'It's almost ten o' clock, so I doubt she would stay up' he thought as he checked his watch. As he opened his door, he didn't expect to see all the lights on and something nice wafting from the kitchen.

Amu then appeared out of nowhere with an apron on. "You're back. Dinner will be ready in like another hour or two, so you can go take a bath while I finish up" she told him, nonchalant about everything. "Dinner?" Ikuto asked, walking to see his kitchen being…used? "Well, I ended up cleaning this whole apartment, which by the way…ew" Amu said, looking up at Ikuto who was still dumbfounded. "And before I knew it, it was already about nine and I started to make dinner. And it's a good thing you came home around this time, now I can make a serving of two. That is, if you didn't already eat?" Amu asked, looking up at her new boyfriend.

"Not really" Ikuto said, still in a daze. "Good. Then go wash yourself, and by the time you're done, dinner should be ready" Amu told him, as Ikuto just walked on into his room. Sitting in his bathtub/pool Ikuto noticed that the home's lighting felt a little darker, almost having a sexy feel to it. Coming out of the bath in more casual clothes, he came to see his dining room table filled with all kinds of utensils, bowls, and food.

"Good, I was just about to call you. Come sit down, let's eat" Amu told him as she set the last thing down, before seating herself. Sitting across from her and saying a small thanks, Ikuto watched as Amu put food in bowls before handing them to him. "Why do you have such a dumbfounded look on your face?" Amu asked as Ikuto picked his chopsticks up, poised and ready. "Sorry. I don't remember the last time I had a home cooked meal" Ikuto chuckled, before eating. He chewed slowly, before swallowing.

"Is it good?" Amu asked, looking at her boyfriend anxiously. "Y-Yeah. It's delicious" Ikuto said, before eating some more. "I hope you don't mind. I spent some of that money in that bank book you left on the table" Amu said, as she also began eating. "Amu I left that there for you to use. You don't have to apologize" Ikuto said, while Amu shrugged her shoulders. "I know. But this is the first time I've ever lived with someone else. I always had to survive on my own when I moved out here, so it's a bit different" Amu told Ikuto. "Tadase never helped you while the two of you were dating?" Ikuto asked as she took his bowl and gave him another serving. "He ravished me in gifts more than help me out. I get he was trying to be a boyfriend by doting on me, but I was an independent woman. Besides I'm not into the whole lavish gifts, something simple would do it for me" Amu said, as Ikuto chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Amu asked, as Ikuto shook his head. "How can you say that while dating me. Oh well, like I've ever listened to your demands before" Ikuto said, making Amu pout at him. "Hmph. Oh but I do have a question?" Amu suddenly asked, making Ikuto look up at her. "Do you know a good pawn shop around in these parts? I tried looking one up, but there was none" Amu said, making Ikuto quirk an eyebrow up.

"What would you need a pawn shop for?" he asked, as Amu sighed. "All the jewelry Tadase bought me. I know he won't take it back saying that its mine and all. And I don't really wear it particularly, so I might as well make a little extra money off of the items" Amu told Ikuto, as Ikuto's mind registered what she had been saying. 'Fifty dozens of roses and chocolates. As well as much jewelry to open a store with.' "How many pieces of jewelry do you have?" he asked, as Amu sighed. "Too much. I don't even know anybody who could wear all that. There aren't that many days in a year for me to wear each and everyone for a single day" Amu told him, before Ikuto smiled at her.

"Let me take care of it. I know of a pawn shop, but lets just say that a lady shouldn't be in that part of town" Ikuto said. Amu looked at him, before smiling. "Whatever you say. And the money is to be put back into the bank book. No buts Ikuto" Amu said, making Ikuto smirk. "Fine" he agreed as Amu smiled at him. Later on after dinner, the two readied themselves for bed. Ikuto noticed how Amu took a little longer than usual to get dressed for bed.

"Are you having a hard time finding the pajama drawer?" Ikuto teased, as he sat on the edge of the bed, wondering where his girlfriend might be. Suddenly however, she came out in one of the pieces of lingerie that he had picked out for her. Standing there shyly, Ikuto stared wide-eyed as if he had been slapped in the face.

In a strapless white bodice lace along with a small pair of matching panties with garter belt and stockings. Amu looked simply pure. Yet no pure thought entered Ikuto's thoughts as he ogled the woman, not afraid of showing how much he liked her choice of clothing. Amu was embarrassed to death; she hated this preference of clothing. However, Ikuto had helped her out so much, and her feelings for him were strong. So she decided that she should show him some thanks for staying with her through the ups and downs.

"I know you said you would have me begging for you when you thought I was ready Ikuto" Amu said, jolting Ikuto to look up at her.

"So should I get on my knees?"


	8. Chapter 8

**How they made love**

"_I know you said you would have me begging for you when you thought I was ready Ikuto" _

"_So should I get on my knees?"_

Had Ikuto heard Amu right? She was willing to be bedded by him. The corners of his mouth tugged upward as he extended his arm out to the petite woman. "No. There will be no begging on your knees. I feel it will be a blow to your pride and a boost to my ego" Ikuto joked, making Amu pout, but nonetheless take a hold of Ikuto's hand. The man pulled her to him, burying his face in her bosom, smelling the sweet scent of his virgin lover.

"Wearing white? How traditional" he murmured, catching at how he made Amu shiver. "Does my breath excite you?" Ikuto whispered, cupping Amu's cheek and slightly toying with her ear. Amu bit back a moan, however she did make a slight whimpering sound. Of course, Ikuto caught it. "I see. So your ears are your weakness. Interesting" he murmured against his woman's neck, while pulling her onto his lap. Her nails dug lightly in his skin, creating crescent moons on his upper back. Ikuto's lips smirked against Amu's neck, before laying butterfly-like kisses on her skin, trying to calm the girl down.

Once he felt her nails unclench his skin, his lips pressed harder, while his hands toyed with the straps of Amu's panties. Amu's whimpers and moans had Ikuto want nothing more than to ravish her completely. No woman had made him feel this way before. Amu lowered her head onto Ikuto's shoulder, suddenly feeling breathless. "I-Ikuto" she whispered throatily in the man's ear, causing a slight shiver to run down his spine. His lips decided to play with the strap of Amu's bra in a slight teasing manner.

Gripping the strap in between his teeth, he pulled the first one down, before planting kisses all over Amu's exposed shoulder. Moving across her chest in a teasing motion and eliciting excited moans from the woman who sat atop of him, Ikuto moved to the other strap and pulled it down with the same motion. He then peered up at Amu and saw what seemed to be a darker shade of amber in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Amu's eyes went in an out of focus, while her body shivered at even the slightest touches of electricity that her boyfriend sent her. She felt him stop, and she voiced her disappointment and yearning for more of his touches. Hearing her whine for him to continue, Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at how demanding his girlfriend was. Deciding to delve further in his girlfriend, Ikuto flipped Amu over, surprising the woman.

Ikuto's lips stretched into a smirk at the sight of Amu's surprised face, while she was momentarily distracted, he took this time to take off her panties and quench his lust for her. Amu couldn't stop blushing as her boyfriend stared at her with such fascinated eyes. "I'm pretty sure this isn't your first time looking at t-this" Amu said, snapping Ikuto out of his stupor. He smirked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No, but it is my first time seeing such a beautiful one like this" Ikuto replied, as Amu's blush darkened. "S-Shut up" she muttered, until Ikuto silenced her with a kiss. "Sorry. But I must say, white doesn't suit you" Ikuto told her, as his lips trailed downwards on Amu's body. "Oh. And what color does suit-Ahn!" Amu's voice came out as Ikuto kissed her clitoris. "It's twitching" Ikuto noted, while his fingers rubbed the outer lips of Amu's vagina, before slightly digging his fingers to press against the wet inner folds.

"Mm, Ikuto" Amu moaned, while Ikuto smirked. "I think dark red or a blue. You look more sexier in those colors" Ikuto said, as he lowered his head, his breath hitting Amu's vagina. Amu immediately sat up, trying to push back Ikuto's head. "Wait, Ikuto don't-" Amu tried to say, but momentarily stopped as Ikuto's tongue pushed itself inside, licking the inside of Amu. Amu's breath hitched in her throat, while her body shivered at the sensation.

Amu's back arched while Ikuto continued, her whole body now shuddering at the sweet sensation. "I-Ikuto" Amu called out feebly, her mind going blank while she saw white. However, Ikuto again withdrew, over towering the woman like a predator would his prey. "I don't think I can contain myself any longer Amu. I've got to have you" Ikuto said, as his fingers gripped the waistband of his bottoms, ready to pull them down. "W-Wait. I-I wanna do it" Amu told Ikuto, who rose an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't stop the woman from her request.

"As you wish" he told her, as he lifted his hands away to give Amu free access. Soon, Amu was also on her knees, her forehead resting on Ikuto's torso as she looked down at her hands that were slowly pulling Ikuto's bottoms down. Ikuto also watched her, kicking the bottoms off once they got past his knees.

Amu stared in awe at the pistol like thing that poked out of Ikuto's boxers. Amu lowered herself so she was face to face with it, wondering how big it was really. "It's not going to come out if you stare at it" Ikuto's voice filled Amu's ears, jolting her to look up at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's reactions, who was now blushing, for getting caught staring. Amu slightly pouted at her boyfriend, before she also grabbed the waistband of Ikuto's boxers and pulled those down as well.

The way it sprang back up after being pulled somewhat down, it surprised Amu. Here she was, face to face with Ikuto's penis. It was a lot bigger than she thought, and at least had to be bigger than most average penises. Amu also noticed how it seemed to be pulsating, while her hand slowly drew upwards, wrapping her slim fingers around it.

Ikuto smirked, as much as he would love to teach her how to do him with her mouth, he had not time for it now. "Amu" he called out tenderly, making the woman look up at him. His hands were on her shoulders firmly, pushing her back into the bed. "Are you ready?" he asked, holding her firm thighs in his hands. Amu blushed madly, biting her lip in the process. 'This is it' she thought, as she looked up into the lustful yet tender eyes of her lover.

A smile came to Amu's face, as her hand reached out and cupped Ikuto's cheek, watching as Ikuto's eyes widened a fraction. "Yes" she breathed, as her fingers traced the rough edges of Ikuto's jaw before going over his rough yet warm lips. Her fingers then landed on Ikuto's shoulder, bracing herself for the pain to come.

Ikuto smiled, before positioned himself to enter Amu. "This will hurt, so you might want to bite my shoulder" Ikuto told Amu, as he hovered lower to accommodate Amu. She nodded curtly as she started to feel the head push itself inside her. Her eyes closed tightly, while she followed Ikuto's advice and bit on his shoulder. Suddenly, with one swift movement, Ikuto thrusted into her fully, making the girl bite harder and Ikuto to bite down on his lower lip also.

She was incredibly tight, which was common for a virgin, but the vice like grip had made Ikuto feel a powerful sensation wash over him. Controlling his inner animal from coming out, Ikuto waited patiently for Amu to feel comfortable with him inside her. He could hear her strained pants as her body was slowly getting used to him inside her. In an act of comfort, Ikuto kissed her tear-stained cheeks, reassuring her that he would wait until she was truly ready.

Amu couldn't help but slightly giggle at how caring her boyfriend was acting. She smiled, before she squeezed him down there, signaling that she was ready for him to move. Ikuto lifted himself up and stared down at her, while she looked up at him her fingers caressing his cheek. Soon, Ikuto lifted his hips, before he thrusted slowly, going deeper inside Amu. Amu could feel her chest tighten with each thrust, her body still hesitating but also enjoyed the sensation that was building up deep inside her.

"I-It's okay. Ikuto, more" Amu moaned, while Ikuto continued to slowly thrust inside her. As his body shuddered in ecstasy with how tight Amu coiled around his penis, Ikuto listened to Amu and began to pick up the pace, feeling more of the warmth that Amu was providing with him. He could hear Amu's moans hit a higher octave as he thrusted into her deeper, finding it sexy. Something in him decided what would she sound like if he went a bit further, although a part of him told him to keep it at that medium pace, the louder thought banished all others and made him find out.

Amu tried to find ways to keep herself breathing. Ikuto began to go faster and harder, while her body began to really feel what Ikuto was doing to her, building her up for that final moment. "I-Ikuto" she called out, silenced by her moans and his. Ikuto then lifted her hips higher, his penis going deeper into her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Amu grabbed onto the bed sheets for support while her body went through it's first orgasm, her insides coating Ikuto with her juices.

Ikuto felt Amu's legs quiver before going limp. Still not at his release, Ikuto braced himself by placing his hands next to Amu's body, before his hips really started to thrust hard into her. He could feel Amu dig her nails into his skin, eliciting groans from him. She then dragged them downward, making Ikuto thrust harder into Amu. "Oh god. Amu, you're squeezing me so much" Ikuto hissed, when he felt Amu's walls tighten around him once more.

"I-I can't help it. Ikuto's so big" Amu moaned, feeling Ikuto hit a certain spot. Ikuto was starting to feel his own release, "Amu I'm going to cum soon" he told her, when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist. "Me too Ikuto" Amu told Ikuto, who leaned down and kissed her once more. Ikuto couldn't remember what had caused him to cum, all he remembered was blacking out after releasing all of his sexual frustrations.

Ikuto awoke the next morning to the alarm clock. He looked around the room from where he was laying to see that Amu was nowhere to be found. Slowly sitting up, Ikuto couldn't remember what had happened last night, but his body somehow felt relieved. 'Did we have sex? Why can't I remember? Was it that good?' all these questions kept running around in Ikuto's mind while he slowly got out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants. He went inside the kitchen to find Amu cooking breakfast, clad in nothing but a pair of panties and apron.

Amu turned around to see Ikuto standing there awkwardly in the kitchen, obviously trying not to look at her skimpy clothing. She blushed, feeling a little stupid for just wearing nothing under the apron, but she was really hungry and didn't think of to put some clothes on. "G-Good morning Ikuto. I hope you're hungry, I made breakfast" Amu said, while Ikuto snapped out of his daze. He stared as he walked up to his girlfriend.

"Can I ask something? And please don't be mad" Ikuto told Amu, who stared at him confused. "Did we have sex last night?" He asked, and Amu stared. "I was sure you wouldn't remember. When you were coming, you blacked out and was out for the rest of the night" Amu said, making Ikuto smirk. Suddenly grabbing her wrist, he pushed her up against a random wall. "Well that isn't fair at all. Exciting me so much that I don't even get to remember it" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

"I guess a small romping in the bed during the morning wouldn't hurt."


	9. Chapter 9

**How he was known to be ruthless**

Amu walked in the office and noticed something different abut the atmosphere.

There's something that needs to be explained. Although Amu had the second highest position in her department. She took it very seriously, so when one person couldn't be there, she would take their work and do it for them. Yes, she was that easily taken advantage of. So when she walked into the office, she could see that some of her co-workers were under a lot of duress. Yet two women were sitting next to each other talking and yapping away. These two workers were the laziest women Amu ever met on the planet.

She noticed how they walked over to her, holding stacks of files in their arms. Just as she was turning on her computer, they both dropped the stacks onto her desk. She looked up at them, as they stood their haughtily. "Since you decided that yesterday should be your day off. We weren't able to finish our work on time" one of them said, while the other nodded her head. "So these are the files that weren't finished, you can do it can't you?" she asked, as Amu sighed and decided not to get into it.

Amu noticed the looks of pity she got from the other co-workers and decided that she would rather get it done than have to deal with the complaints of those two. Meanwhile at another location, Ikuto sat across from the supposed man who had been hacking into their database. He could tell that this man would not budge on who he was providing his services for. The interrogator that sat next to Ikuto was also about to give up, when Ikuto thought of something.

"You say you won't tell us who you're working for. Is that it?" Ikuto asked, as the man turned and looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be one of the youngest CEO's in Tokyo. You're not very smart are you?" the man remarked, however not irking Ikuto. "That's fine. Since you decided not to tell us who you're working for, I guess you'll do" Ikuto said, standing up and getting ready to leave. "Do for what?" the man asked, as Ikuto walked away. "Well, I'm pretty sure if we get rid of you. Then you're boss won't know how to hack into our database now will he?" Ikuto said, making the man look to the interrogator for answers.

"We're going to kill you" the interrogator bluntly said, as the man turned towards Ikuto. "Make sure its torturous while you're at it" Ikuto ordered, before he was about to leave. "Wait Wait! Alright I'll tell you who hired me to hack into your database. Just don't kill me!" The man begged, as Ikuto turned and looked at the man. "It was someone from the Hoshina Organization" the man explained to the interrogator as Ikuto watched from a private room.

"Someone is not good enough" the interrogator said. "I didn't get his name. But I do know what he looks like" the man told the interrogator. "Explain his features and we might get you a job here at Tsukiyomi Corp." the interrogator told the man. "He had blonde hair and red eyes. Whatever money I took out, a quarter went to me as payment half went to the boss and he took a little to spend on his girlfriend" the man explained.

Ikuto squinted his eyes in anger. First this man has the audacity to try and kill him in front of his ex's house, and then use his money to spend on her. Ikuto stood up and left in the middle of the interrogation, saying he had a meeting he had to be at.

Amu knew that everybody in her whole department could hear her stomach growl as she was working through her lunch break. The two loudmouths had just returned from an hour an a half lunch break, everybody else ate while working. 'Leave it to me to forget about making lunch. Stupid Ikuto, who has sex in the morning after just doing it last night' Amu thought, as she sighed aloud; finishing a file and placing it with the small stack of finished. She then turned to the huge not done pile, and wanted to bang her head on the desk.

Suddenly, someone from the front desk came into the office. "Miss Hinamori, Mr. Tsukiyomi is here to pick you up" the lady said, as Amu stared at the woman. "Tell him to come back later. I'm busy" Amu told the woman, who bowed her head and left. "She said she is busy right now Mr. Tsukiyomi and wants you to come by later" the woman told Ikuto, who rose an eyebrow at the woman. "What floor is Miss Hinamori on?" he asked the lady.

When Ikuto walked into the office where Amu worked, he didn't expect to see most of her co-workers look so pitiful. It was like someone had came in and just told them to redo every single little thing. He looked up to see two women, however, look like they were having the time of their lives. As soon as they saw him, they immediately stood up and bowed respectfully to him before running to their desks.

He then looked over to Amu, and saw that she was the worst off. A huge pile of folders were on her desk, and the girl looked blue in the face. "Amu" he called, making the girl jolt and look up. As soon as she saw him, she dropped her pen and Ikuto could tell that she had been writing hard for her hand was shaking. "Did you have lunch?" he simply asked, and did not expect to see Amu hesitate in her answer. "Y-Yes" she lied, and Ikuto was about to ask her again when a huge and long growl came from Amu.

Ikuto rose an eyebrow at her, who became red in the face. Ikuto sighed, before walking over to the now embarrassed Amu and grabbed her forearm. "I'm going to say that was a no?" Ikuto asked, before flashing a glare to the two women. "Oi" he said, jolting the two women. "You two look competent enough. Why don't you each take something from this pile and finish it up since you two look bored with nothing to do" Ikuto told the two girls, who scurried over and grabbed the pile before heading back to their desks.

Amu had a dumbfounded look like the rest of her co-workers as the two worked on the files. Ikuto sighed, before dragging Amu away to go to lunch. "You didn't have to lie to me Amu" Ikuto said, as the two sat at a nice café, a small pout on Amu's face. "But I didn't have the time to take a break for lunch. I would've been at work all night trying to finish those up" Amu said, as Ikuto looked at her. "You didn't tell those two girls to do some? They weren't doing anything" Ikuto said, as their lunch came by.

"That was their work originally. But they told me this morning that because I wasn't in yesterday, they had to stay late and weren't able to finish their work" Amu explained, making Ikuto scoff. "What?" Amu asked, "You seriously believed them?" Ikuto asked, making Amu stare at him. "Did they know that you had the day off yesterday?" Ikuto asked, while Amu just nodded her head. "Then you weren't the problem as to why they weren't able to finish their work yesterday. They were taking advantage of you Amu" Ikuto bluntly told the girl.

"I-I know that. But those girls are horrible when it comes to their work. That's why the rest of us usually end up having to redo it before it can get approved" Amu explained. "Your boss won't fire them?" Ikuto asked, as their food arrived. "They're complainers, and the boss is always scrambling around so we feel to just leave them alone" Amu explained. "Leaving workers like those two in a department that belongs under us. I find that unsatisfactory" Ikuto muttered, before eating his meal.

Amu returned feeling better that she had now some food in her. She could see that those two girls actually finished the files that Ikuto had given them, but saw a haughty look on their face. Amu sat down at her desk, when another one of her co-workers came up to her, handing her a file for her to approve. "Um. This isn't really my place to say anything. But they filed a complaint on you" the shy girl said to Amu, who sighed.

Once the girl scurried off to her desk. The two women came up to Amu, that same haughty look on their faces. "Since you seem to like your boyfriend coming in an out of this building. We'll let the boss deal with him, since boss has a higher placement than that executive" one of the girls said, and Amu could literally see everybody in the office go blue. "You called our boss and told him who my boyfriend was?" Amu asked, making the girls roll their eyes. "Of course, he's been coming here acting like he's all that when he's just an executive" one of them said, and Amu wanted to face palm her head.

"You three" a stern voice said, as a older gentleman appeared in front of the office door. "In my office, now" he said, before he turned and walked off. The girls smirked at Amu as they took off ahead of her. Amu sighed, before standing up and leaving the office as well. The boss was sitting at his desk, still talking on the phone with someone obviously higher than him. "Yes Yes. No it is not a problem at all Sir. Yes it will be on your desk by this evening" Amu's boss said, before putting the phone down.

"You two" the boss said, as the girls smirked at Amu. "Are fired" was all he said, making the girls turn to him in confusion. "What? But she's the one who's going out to lunch with her boyfriend!" The girls said as they pointed at Amu. "Who happens to be the CEO of this company. Honestly, did he look like an executive to you?" their boss asked. The girls gritted their teeth at Amu, who stood still. "So pack your things, you're out of the office today" the boss said, as he went back to signing some documents. "Oh and Amu I want that file on my desk in three hours" the boss told Amu, who nodded her head and left the room.

Everybody watched in amazement as they saw the two laziest girls in the department, packing things in boxes and leaving. Amu still was typing away on a file that she had to finish while this was going on. Not noticing the threatening looks the two girls were sending her way. After the girls left, everything went back to normal and everybody worked on their current projects. Suddenly, Amu's phone vibrated, the caller being Ikuto who was texting her telling her, that he might be home late from a meeting.

Ikuto's phone vibrated when he got a reply from Amu. He slightly smiled to himself, before he put his phone back in his pocket and walked in Hoshina Organization's main building. The people in there seemed to widen their eyes in astonishment when they saw the CEO of their rival company walk in the building. They were even more astonished when they saw their Chairman walk out and greet the man. Soon they sat in one of the conference rooms that Chairman Hoshina had set up.

Standing next to Ikuto was Nagihiko, who was face to face with Tadase as he stood next to Hoshina. "What brings our own rival to our building. Come here to finally talk about the deal we asked? I'm also surprised your father isn't here" Hoshina said, as Ikuto leaned back in his chair. "He decided that this meeting did not need his presence" Ikuto said, making Tadase growl. Hoshina raised his hand, before lowering it. "We are not here in this meeting to talk about my deal are we?" Hoshina asked, as Nagihiko handed Ikuto a file.

"No. I will tell you what we are here to talk about. Someone decided that he need a little extra money and instead of earning it, he decided to steal" Ikuto said. "Now I found out who the culprit is. And I must say I should be thanking my new girlfriend for helping me out" Ikuto said, irking Tadase. "You see her ex-boyfriend couldn't stop spending money on her, buying her useless things. So she gave me all the stuff to get rid of. However, I found out that all the stuff that has been given to her, was used by money from my company" Ikuto said.

"So?" Hoshina asked, "Now I could go to the police and report this to them. However, I believe in dealing with the problem face to face" Ikuto said, making Hoshina twitch his eye in annoyance. "Are you saying someone from my company was stealing money from you?" he asked, "Because you have no proof. No one in my company knows how to hack computers, we do thorough background checks on our employees" Hoshina said.

"Ah but you see, you forgot about this little employee you have on the side. He was very willingly to switch sides and decided to rat you out" Ikuto told Hoshina. Tadase gritted his teeth. How dare this man! first he takes _his _girlfriend, then decides to blackmail them. "Alright. What do you want?" Hoshina asked, pissed that this little boy was practically making fun of him. "First off, if I catch you again putting your little grubby paws where they shouldn't be. I will contact the police" Ikuto threatened, getting right down to business.

"Second. Return all the money you have stolen. I expect it back in the bank by this Tuesday" Ikuto said. "That's tomorrow!" Tadase yelled, before being silenced by Hoshina once more. "And if we don't return the money on the exact date?" Hoshina questioned as Ikuto smirked. "Then we'll will contact the police and then file a lawsuit against your company, which will lead to bankruptcy" Ikuto told him.

Saaya was walking down the hallway of the Hoshina Organization, trying to find Tadase. 'How dare he just leave me like that yesterday? I demand an explanation!' she thought, before she stopped completely. There, walking towards her, was a god. His lightly mussed midnight blue tresses, with his matching piercing eyes. He was handsome, and Saaya wondered why she hadn't see him around the company before. He briskly walked past her, not even noticing her. Tadase walked around the corner a minute later, and he groaned when he saw Saaya. "What do you want now?" Tadase snapped at the girl, "W-Who was that?" she asked, as she looked at Tadase. He seemed irked when she asked, but he answered: "That's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's the CEO of Tsukiyomi Corporations" Tadase said, before also walking past Saaya.

Ikuto returned to his office to see a woman sitting in the waiting area. He turned to his secretary who looked like she was about to roll her eyes. "That bad?" he whispered, she then leaned in. "Be careful as to not ask her to take off her coat. She's wearing lingerie under" she told him, "Also I got a call from Amu. She asked what you wanted for dinner?" the secretary asked. "Tell her to surprise me. And should I really let her in my office?" Ikuto asked, making the secretary stare at him as if he had two heads.

"Right. Ask Nagihiko to come" he said, before he left for his office. "Ikuto needed to see me?" Nagihiko asked, walking in to see the heiress of Yamabuki Corp; sitting in a trench coat. The secretary then motioned with her hand for Nagihiko to lean in. "Yes, that miss right there. The trench coat is not because it is cold outside" she told Nagihiko, making the man scoff. "I know that it's a perfectly warm day out, and why are we whispering?" he asked, before the secretary sighed. "I should've called your wife instead. That woman there is wearing lingerie under her trench coat" the secretary explained, making Nagihiko widen his eyes.

"And I'm needed here, because…" the secretary only gave Nagihiko one look. "Right" Nagihiko said, before entering Ikuto's office. "She's still there isn't she?" Ikuto asked, as Nagihiko entered. "Yes. She is the heiress of Yamabuki Corporations, we saw her at the Hoshina Organization this afternoon" Nagihiko told Ikuto, making Ikuto look up at him. "I guess I should send her in and see what she wants" Ikuto muttered, before calling his secretary.

Soon Ikuto's secretary opened his office door as Saaya walked in. She was a little bit surprised to see two men in the office, but nonetheless sat down in the chair in front of Ikuto's desk. "Yamabuki Saaya I presume? To what honor do I have for the heiress of the Yamabuki Corporations in my office" Ikuto said, trying his best not to sound too sarcastic. Saaya smiled, "My father is overseas right now. But I can tell that if we do business with you, then both of our companies can go on to do bigger and better things" Saaya said, crossing her legs.

Ikuto rose an eyebrow at her. "And what better way to start than with a political marriage" Saaya said, making Nagihiko slightly choke. "Marriage?" Ikuto asked, while Saaya smiled at him. "Of course. What other way to tie two companies together than to have the heirs' marry?" Saaya asked. Ikuto sighed, "I'm sorry. If this is some elaborate plan you came up on the way here thinking that I was single, then you are sadly mistaken" Ikuto told Saaya, as the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm dating someone right now. And we are pretty serious" Ikuto finalized, as Saaya pouted. "Now come, I'm pretty sure no one you've ever dated is as gorgeous as me" Saaya said, as she leaned over suggestively. "Can you cook?" Ikuto straight-out asked, staring at a taken-aback Saaya. "W-What? Of course I can't cook. I was born into a prestigious family, why would I need to cook?" She asked, "Because I was born into a family that had a home-cooked meal everyday with a father who always came home to eat with his family no matter how busy he was" Ikuto said, staring straight into Saaya's eyes. "I almost lost sight of what it was like to be with someone who you would want to go home too. And you're not someone who I would want to go home too" Ikuto said, earning a slap in the face by Saaya.

The woman stood. Insulted by someone who was of equal status like her, before turning and leaving. "Way to go. Your target grew even larger" Nagihiko said, while Ikuto wiped a small amount of blood off his cheek. "Whatever" Ikuto sighed, before noticing that it was almost nightfall.

Amu hummed a song quietly as she continued to cook dinner. Ikuto had returned shortly before she started and was in the bath. She smiled warmly as she set the table for dinner. Turning her back, she didn't notice Ikuto sneak up behind her before it was too late. She slightly gasped in surprise as she felt Ikuto's arms snake their way around her waist, holding her tight. "I-Ikuto?" she questioned; it wasn't like him to be so quiet. Finding a way to turn so she was face to face with Ikuto, she saw the deep need in his eyes to tell her something. She smiled up at him, before her arms weaved behind Ikuto's neck, bringing the man closer.

"Its okay Ikuto. Whatever you have to say, I'll listen" she whispered in her boyfriend's ear, feeling him squeeze her tighter. She said nothing as the two ate, contemplating about her own things. "I would tell you that those two girls in my department got fired today" Amu said, as Ikuto ate. "But I'm sure you already know that" Amu said, "Two less people I have to pay" Ikuto responded, while Amu only shook her head.

Later that night as the two got into bed, Amu sat still as Ikuto got comfortable in the bed. He looked up at Amu like a small child wanting a bedtime story, making Amu smile warmly at him. She then scooted down in the bed till she was facing Ikuto's chest. His arms snaked themselves around her waist again, before she heard him sigh. "All the jewelry that Tadase had bought you" Ikuto started to say, as Amu looked up at him.

"He didn't buy it with his money" Ikuto finished, as Amu stared at him confused. "I don't understand" Amu said, while Ikuto busied himself by nuzzling his face into Amu's head. "He had been stealing from my company and was using the money to buy you all that jewelry" Ikuto muffled, while Amu moved away from him. A pout introduced itself on Ikuto's lips but Amu stared at him.

"He used your money to spend on me?" she asked, her voice slightly wavering at the thought. Ikuto nodded his head solemnly, while Amu sat up. "Then all those flowers, the candies. Even some of the clothes, he used your money?" Amu asked, as Ikuto sat up too. "Yes" Ikuto murmured, as Amu fought a choked sob in her throat. The tears relentlessly strolled down her cheeks, as Ikuto tried his best to comfort her.

"Its not your fault Amu" he comforted as he hugged his girlfriend. "B-But, this would've never happened to you if I hadn't gone out with Tadase. He wouldn't be using you like some bank to take out money whenever he felt like it" Amu cried, as she gripped fistfuls of Ikuto's shirt. Ikuto smiled, as he slightly pulled Amu's face away from his chest, making the girl look up at him. "The way I see it" he whispered, his lips lingering near Amu's.

"He brought me to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**How she became one of them**

Today was the day.

The big day.

It was the day that Souma Utau was successfully able to sign a contract with an American studio, celebrating the event with an elaborate banquet. As it was also the day that Hoshina Utau would announce her new album which would hit the stores. Amu was invited, as the date of her current boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the older brother of Hoshina Utau.

Amu, however, was nervous. This was her first formal party and she would be in the attendance of other Yakuza families that worked under Ikuto's family, meaning she would be introduced to about half of them. "Why are you still fretting over that? No one expects you to remember all of them, it isn't your job too" Ikuto told her, as he watched the women he hired to do Amu's hair. "Still, I don't want to come off rude when I meet them, if I'm invited to this party then the least I could do is remember the names of the people I meet" Amu said, as the girl behind her pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.

Ikuto shook his head as he put on a pair of cuff links that would be matching his suit for tonight. "Will there be food?" Amu asked suddenly, as the woman forced bobby pins into her delicate head. "Drinks, why?" Ikuto asked as he looked for a suitable tie to wear. "Thank goodness, it would be most horrible to eat something that would make your breath stink, I wouldn't want to have a conversation with someone and try to breath at the same time" Amu said, as the girl rubbed some sort of hair product in her hands before smoothing out Amu's hair.

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle at Amu's comment. He then turned to her, "Which one?" he asked as he held up two ties for Amu to choose. "Depends on what your suit is" Amu told Ikuto, while the girl took out curlers and straighteners, getting ready for the real task. Ikuto showed Amu the suit he would be wearing to his sister's party and Amu stared at him. "What?" he asked, confused by the look he was receiving from both women.

"Honestly Ikuto, you look like you're going to work rather than a party. Go put on that one suit that I got you the other day, that one works" Amu said, as the girl behind her began to take the pins and undo Amu's hair. Ikuto sighed before he went back into the closet he shared with Amu and picked the suit that Amu bought him awhile ago. He put it on and came out, as the girl was curling strands of Amu's hair.

"Better, now for the tie go with the dark blue one, it goes well with the black and your eyes" Amu told him, while Ikuto redid his cuff links, finding another pair that matched his new suit. "Would you also like to pick out my shoes too while you're at it?" Ikuto asked as he put his tie in place. "As long as they aren't white, brown, or sneakers you'll be fine in that department" Amu said, catching the sarcasm in Ikuto's question.

Once the woman was done, she then helped Amu in her dress, before starting on the make-up. "Do you want anything to eat before we go?" Ikuto asked as he came back into their room, seeing the girl work on Amu's eyes. "Fine, I'll put the lip gloss on after I eat" Amu sighed, her eyes still closed as the woman worked diligently. After the woman left, Ikuto and Amu sat at their table, eating a pizza that Ikuto had ordered. With napkins all over the dress, Amu ate very carefully to make sure she didn't ruin the dress that Ikuto had bought for her.

Once they had finish eating, a call from the front desk told Ikuto that their car was down below waiting for them. Amu had finished brushing and flossing twice before she put on the lip gloss as Ikuto told her to hurry up. "Hold on, I still need to put on my shoes" she told Ikuto who waited by the door as the woman before him grabbed a pair of high heels before slipping into them and then leaving their apartment.

Those who were lingering around the lobby, stopped and stared as they watched Ikuto and Amu make their way to the car that would be driving them to the party. As they sat in the car and began to drive away, Amu started to feel that nervousness begin to form at the pit of her stomach. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, I'm sure that mother is going to love you and follow you around like a puppy dog" Ikuto explained, as the two got out of the car.

Amu stared at him, "How could you talk about your mother that way?" she asked, reprimanding her boyfriend. "Because, she's desperate to have grand-children, why do you think she is so excited about this party?" Ikuto asked, while they went into an elevator that took them to the hall that would be holding the party.

Once inside, Amu gasped at how grand the place was. Looking out on the wealthy area of Tokyo with such grand windows, the party was in full swing as people mingled, for the women wore an array of colors while the men stuck closely to black or a dark gray. As a waiter passed by the two with champagne glasses, which Ikuto took two from, Amu was still in awe by how huge the hall was. "If you keep that look on your face you're going to look like that for the rest of your life" Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear, as the girl shut her mouth and gingerly took the champagne glass from her boyfriend.

"So you finally show up on time, huh big brother?" A voice said, as the two turned to see a beautiful woman in a long flowy dark purple dress, her hair in pig tails. Amu immediately recognized her as Souma Utau, one of the leading singers of Japan and Ikuto's younger sister. The woman stared at Amu, before looking back at her brother. "I see you've already dressed him. And you have great taste" Utau said, before she looked back at Amu. "Souma Utau, Ikuto's younger sister" Utau greeted, "Hinamori Amu, Ikuto's girlfriend I presume he likes to call me" Amu said, as Utau laughed.

"I already like her. Well, we'll catch up later Amu, I have a lot of dirty secrets that I could share with you about my older brother over here" Utau said, before she mingled in with the rest of the crowd. Amu smiled, before turning and looking at her boyfriend when she saw that he was standing slightly taller and his face looked somewhat serious. "Ikuto" a gruff voice said, as Amu turned and saw a man slightly identical Ikuto walk toward them, a woman with blonde hair with him.

"Father, mother" Ikuto said, as Amu stood more straighter. "I would like to introduce to you, Hinamori Amu. My girlfriend" Ikuto said, as Amu slightly bowed her head to his parents. "She's so cute, Ikuto kun. Oh come with me Amu I must introduce you to the rest of the wives" Ikuto's mother said, as she grabbed Amu by the hand and dragged her away from the two men.

"Your mother is right. And she knows what you do?" Ikuto's father asked, as an older gentlemen passed by. "Aruto, I must congratulate you on your daughter's success, I pray for many praise from the gods" the older gentlemen said, as him and Aruto clasped hands as if they were old friends. "If you pray too much there might not be enough left for my son over here, Yamanaski san" Aruto said, as the older gentleman looked up to see the next successor standing next to him. "Ah, Ikuto I didn't even see you, my sight has gotten worse with age" the gentleman nodded to both of them before taking his leave.

"Yes, I told her when we first met and she didn't seem to mind. In fact she works in one of our branches" Ikuto said, continuing off of what Aruto said. "She also doesn't mind the 'other part' of the job, plus she's stubborn" Ikuto told his father, as the two men looked at Amu laughing as the wives chattered with her. "Good. You need someone stubborn" his father said, before leaving him to mingle with the guest.

Amu couldn't believe these ladies, they were with their husbands ever since they were around her age and they take it in such stride. 'I guess after awhile, you get used to living the life' Amu thought, before she saw a small petite girl walking towards her. "So you are the woman who has caught Ikuto's eye. Can't say I'm surprised, he always did go for the unique looking girls" the woman told Amu, who smiled at her. "Where are my manners. Fujisaki Mashiro Rima, you've probably met my husband, Fujisaki Nagihiko" Rima told Amu, who nodded her head.

"Ah yes, and not to be rude, but he comes off as a bit of a lolicon" Amu said, as Rima laughed. "You're the only girl to first notice that about him. And it has gotten worse, if we have a daughter I'm afraid he would rub all that onto her and she'll end up being child forever" Rima said, while Amu laughed.

"I'm afraid if Ikuto and I were to have children, his pervertedness would rub off on his son and then I would be stuck with sexual innuendo's all at the dinner table" Amu said to Rima as the two women laughed. "I can see you two are enjoying yourselves" a voice said behind Rima, as the two women looked up to see Nagihiko behind them. "Hinamori san" Nagihiko said, as he bowed to her. "Please, Amu is enough" Amu told Nagihiko who nodded at her. "Well then Amu san, I must take my wife away from you at this moment" Nagihiko told Amu, while his wife looked up at him.

"It was nice meeting you" Rima said, as the two left Amu alone. "I see you met miss spitfire" a voice whispered behind Amu's ear, who turned to look at Ikuto behind her. "Spitfire?" she asked, as he handed her another champagne glass, "Oh yes, Nagihiko may be kind and courteous but his wife is the opposite, she'll say what is ever on her mind and has no regard for anybody's feelings" Ikuto informed her, when suddenly applause could be heard as the crowd looked up to see the one of Japan's leading couple making its way.

Amu smiled, when she thought she saw someone moving above them in the shadows. But she shook it off, believing that it was the alcohol playing tricks with her eyes. Once everybody acknowledged the couple, Ikuto's mother had come to Amu once more, this time talking to her in private while Ikuto walked around to meet with the important people. While the couple walked around, Utau being congratulated about her new upcoming album and her signing with an American music company

"I must thank you, my son is so hard to hook up with anyone, so I'm glad that he chose someone he has come to love on his own instead of me having to choose someone for him" Ikuto's mother laughed, while Amu smiled. "Now please, you must call me Souko nothing more and nothing less, Amu chan" Souko told Amu, who smiled, when from of the corner of her eye she saw something up ahead of them.

Something that she knew was pointing straight at her and Souko. She widened her eyes as the man showed himself. "Souko get down!" Amu screamed, as suddenly the trigger was pulled, Amu pulled Souko out of the way and took the shot herself. Suddenly guns went off as people ran around like chickens while Ikuto ran toward his girlfriend. "Amu!" he yelled, when he stopped and saw her. She was laying there, his mother under her, blood under them. He didn't really remember, but a gun was in his hand and he was shooting.

Suddenly, a man from the rafters had fallen, however it wasn't enough. Yet the rest that were up on the rafters had taken off, and Ikuto ran to his mother and girlfriend. "Amu, mom are the two of you alright?" Ikuto asked, as the others began to calm down. "I'm alright Ikuto kun" his mother said, as she moved out from under Amu. "Amu chan?" she asked, when she suddenly saw blood on her hands, blood that wasn't hers. "Amu, Amu wake up" Ikuto frantically called, as Amu wouldn't open her eyes. "Amu!" he yelled, as blood started to spread onto Amu's dress. "Someone call an Ambulance, NOW!" Ikuto ordered as the lower division came into the hall.

Aruto and Ikuto walked through on of their safe houses, men on both of their sides. "Where is he?" Ikuto asked, as one of the men told him that he was in room 4. Ikuto opened the door, to see the man who he had shot at in the rafters. The same gun came out as Ikuto pointed it to his head. "I'm not in the mood for the games, so we'll do this simple, tell me who sent you and I'll consider not killing you, and don't even think about say something smart, I'm a fast trigger." The man contemplated whether or not his life meant anything.

"Alright Alright, it was the Hoshina Corporations, they told me that I was to kill a woman named Souko, and they gave me a picture of her" the man told Ikuto as he showed the picture of his mother. "It wasn't my intention to shoot that pink-haired girl, she just saw me and got in my way" the man said, when one of the guards ran into the room.

"Boss, it's the hospital. They say that Miss Hinamori is in critical and they need to put in her surgery now" the guard said, as Ikuto widened his eyes before turning around and shooting at the guy who had shot his girlfriend. Without even blinking an eye to the damage he had done, he told his lower rank to get rid of the body and evidence as he made his way to the hospital that his girlfriend would be staying at.

Amu couldn't remember the last time she was in a deep sleep, but no matter how many times she had tried to wake up she just couldn't, her body felt worn and tired but she wanted to be awake, worried if Souko had gotten hit by the attack at the party. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in what looked to be a hospital room, from the sounds of conversation outside and loud announcements, she knew she was in a hospital room. Looking to her left she noticed Ikuto sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head in his hands as he wore the suit from the party.

"Ikuto" she whispered, her voice harsh against her throat. Ikuto suddenly looked up, the look in his eye slightly hurt Amu. He looked so lost, so hurt and confused, and fearful. "Amu" he said, his tone softly. He walked over to her bedside, her arms stretched outward, wanting to be hugged. Ikuto replied, slightly pulling her up as her body meshed with his. He felt incredibly cold, and he hugged her so tightly yet tenderly. "Ikuto, I want to go home" Amu whispered, while Ikuto nodded his head.

Amu stood by Ikuto, his jacket wrapped around her small body as he signed the discharge papers, even though the nurse kept telling him that she should really rest, but Amu knew that was only an excuse for the nurse to ogle her boyfriend. Amu, however, did not feel like being empathic, she wanted to go home and be in the arms of her boyfriend. On the drive home, it was very quiet, Amu couldn't find words to say, and Ikuto had nothing to say as they returned to their apartment.

Once inside the parking garage, Ikuto rested his head on the steering wheel, while Amu continued to look out the window. "Is your mother alright?" Amu's voice suddenly cut through the air, Ikuto, who hadn't moved from his position from the steering wheel, nodded his head, as well as saying: "She's worried about you, though she fainted when you were carted off to the hospital, father is taking care of her, she'll be fine" Ikuto's voice, it held something, resentment? Was he angry at himself for all that transpired.

Amu didn't feel like asking, she wanted to shower, she just wanted to forget. The two silently stood in the elevator as it went up and up to where their home was. As they entered, Amu silently made her way to the bath, wanting to take a soak in the tub.

As she undressed herself, she noticed a surgeon's scar on her side, was that the place where she had been shot? Did they have to retrieve a bullet from her? It wasn't something that she particularly cared about as she dipped her foot into the warm water, before entering in it and letting the water surround her body, heating it up. As she looked around, she noticed that she could probably swim in this place.

She looked up and out the window that dawned the bathroom, seeing the outline of the city. 'What a cruel city you truly are' she thought, as she sunk lower into the tub. After the bath, Amu came out in one of Ikuto's shirts, drying her damp hair. Walking into the living room, she saw Ikuto sitting on the couch, his arm resting on his face as he sat back against the couch. Amu stared at him for awhile, before making her way over to him. She sat on top of him, her legs straddling his lap.

"Ikuto" she whispered, before she heard him chuckle bitterly. "Seems like you're one of us now, huh Amu" Ikuto said, as he brought his arm down, looking into Amu's eyes. "No wonder Tadase kept it from you, it hurts seeing you in a hospital bed" Ikuto said, as he rested his head on Amu's shoulder, "But that bastard, if he is so hell bent on trying to protect you, he should've shot at me not you" Ikuto growled, as Amu peered down at Ikuto. "Tadase was the one who shot at me?" Amu asked, as Ikuto shook his head. "It was him that sent the sniper, that much we know" Ikuto said, before Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck, her face in his neck. She had finally broken.

"I-I was so afraid Ikuto, I couldn't think straight, all I kept thinking was that I was going to be alone, you weren't going to be there and I was going to be all alone" she sobbed, as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. "T-Tadase, he won't stop will he, he wants to kill you" Amu sobbed, her arms tightening around Ikuto's neck.

"I won't let him" Ikuto said, his words calm. Amu felt like a mess, she was torn, she wanted to continue to show Ikuto all of the love she had for him, but how could she if his life was in constant danger. "He will not separate the two of us, I will not let him" Ikuto said, before he pulled Amu away from him. "Do not be afraid, and do not let Tadase get inside of your head, you belong to me, and I won't let some jealous ex-boyfriend of yours take you away from me" Ikuto said, again his voice so calm, it made Amu shiver.

Ikuto mistook that as her being cold and went to go retrieve a blanket, but Amu stopped him, holding him in place as she kissed him. Ikuto's hands immediately dropped the blanket as they went to her face, holding her there as lips and tongue clashed over and over again. Ikuto could feel tears prickle his skin, before he wiped them away, pulling his girlfriend closer to him.

It was then he realized he knew what he had to do.

He needed to rid the world of the Hoshina Organization.


End file.
